


The Robins

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Batman AU - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: 80s Batfamily AU, Batfamily, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: It’s the week of New Years 1985. Rolling Stones reporter Barbara Gordon is assigned to write about the nations hottest rock band The Robins. Problem is, she isn’t exactly their biggest fan. Luckily she brought along her good friend who is one of their biggest fans. But can some time with these boys change her mind? What realizations will Stephanie have about her favorite Rock band?Non Superhero Batfamily AU set in the 1980s. Dick,Jason,Tim and Damian are rock stars. Bruce is their manager, Alfred is their babysitter and other hero’s will be featured as well in this AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Barbara glanced over at the document now laying the the passenger seat of her 1983 Jeep Wagoner. It contained her next assignment. She couldn’t believe her boss had assigned her to report on The Robins. They were playing New Years in Times Square. 

Technically she’d be interviewing multiple people who would be there but The Robins were the main act he wanted to get the scoop on. “Spend as much of the week with them as possible, they’re one of the nations hottest Rock bands, we need a great story.” He had said

Barbara sighed as a reporter for Rolling Stone you’d think she’d be over the moon excited. And she was, getting to be the lead interviewer the week of New Years, interviewing the acts was a big deal. But when your boss wants your main focus to be a band you don’t like it made it difficult. She didn’t have a reason to hate The Robins she actually knew absolutely nothing about them, she just wasn’t particularly a fan of their loud music they sang literally almost about nothing but sex,drugs and rock and roll. 

There were 4 boys in the group that she she knew. She needed to at least know who was who. Which is why she was pulling into the driveway of a parking lot. She was visiting one of her closest friends. If anyone could tell her about Robins it’d be her.

“I cannot believe you get to meet The Robins” Stephanie sighed flopping back on her purple office chair and spinning around. 

Barbara rolled her eyes “Please send some of those positive feelings my way because I feel no excitement over this” she groaned

Stephanie smiled “ You are probably one of the only people in your 20s who doesn’t love them. They are so Rock and Roll” a piece of blonde hair fell into her face

“That’s why I came to you, I figured you could give me a little fill in on them”

“You bet your ass I can” Stephanie smiled standing up. She walked over to her record player pulling an album from the stack of vinyl. The cover said “Infinity” a R with a circle around it took up most of the cover then underneath it said “Robins”  
“This is their latest album” she explained opening up the flipping the Album over. A panoramic photo of the 4 boys of the group was revealed. They all had Jet black hair and blue eyes, but all looked different “This”, she pointed to the first one he was one of the taller members, dressed in black skinny jeans with holes in the knees. He wore a black leather vest jacket with a single dark blue stripe going down the front of each side. There was no shirt under the vest, revealing his six pack , his hair reaching just past his ears and teased up. “This is Dick Grayson, the lead singer, bass player and the pretty one”  
Barbara nodded and watched Stephanie’s finger move to the tallest member of the group, his hair was jet black just like the other 3 except he had a single streak of white at the top of his head, also his hair was the longest of the group reaching past his shoulders. His outfit consisted of leather pants, a white T-shirt and a leather jacket “This is Jason Todd, he plays guitar and backing vocals. Also known as the bad boy” she smiled wildly 

Barbara picked up on her demeanor and smiled “And the one you have a crush on?” 

Stephanie smiled “Maybe just a little” her finger moved down the line “Tim Drake the quiet one” this one was of a smaller build than the other 2 his hair just a smidge shorter than Dick’s but wasn’t teased up at all, unlike the previous 2 members. He was dressed in ripped blue jeans and a black t shirt with the sleeves rolled up “Tim, plays multiple instruments depending on what is needed for the song. Anything from the piano to the saxophone to the harmonica or more guitar. You name it he can play it. He also occasionally sings lead” 

Then there was the last one and the shortest “Damian Wayne, his father manages the band.” Damians hair was cut short. The boy had an intimidating look on his face his arms crossed across his body. He wore a simple white tank top with black leather pants. “Damian plays drums and sings backing vocals “ she explained 

Barbara absorbed the information given to her. Then smiled “Hey steph as the the reporter I usually get a vip pass to the concert”

Stephanie nodded “I know no need to rub in my face that you’ll pretty much have full access to my favorite band for an entire week”

Barbara reached into her purse “Well the thing is, usually they give me 2 passes. One for me and one for a guest” she held up her extra pass.

Stephanie’s jaw has dropped “No way”

Barbara nodded “Its your payment for filling me in on all things Robins before my interview .

Stephanie lunged at Barbara embracing her in a tight hug “Thank you Thank you Thank you” 

Barbara laughed “Settle down girl, if you don’t you’ll hurt me then I’ll be out of work and they’ll assign someone else to this job so you won’t be able to go”

Quickly Stephanie jumped off “I’m wrapping you in bubble wrap the rest of the week” She wagged a finger, then took the pass from Barbara’s hands. Smiling at the ticket as if it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. “I can’t believe it’s going to be next Tuesday is the last day of 1985. I’m going to be 21 this year”

Barbara nodded “Yeah and I’m going to be 25. That reminds me, I better get going tomorrow we have to be checking into our hotel tomorrow morning and my first interview is tomorrow night.”

“We’re leaving tomorrow? 6 days before new years ?” Stephanie asked

Barbara nodded “Well Yeah, It’s a national televised event. It takes 6 days of rehearsing and preparation. I have to be there the whole way.”

“Are you interviewing The Robins tomorrow?” Stephanie asked

Barbara shrugged “Not sure, I know I’m interviewing Roy Harper. We are talking about his recent number one single”

Stephanie stood grabbing her coat “We gotta go shopping”

Barbara rose an eyebrow “Why?”

Stephanie pulled Barbara up “Because if we are meeting The Robins and more importantly my future husband Jason Todd, we gotta look sexy as hell”

Barbara rolled her eyes but followed her friend out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara waited to check into her hotel room, the sign infront read “Welcome New Years Eve Performers”

Finally a man approached , “Hello ma’am how may I help you”

Barbara smiled “Room for Gordon.”   
The man nodded and began thumbing through a book.

Meanwhile Stephanie stood beside her surveying the entire lobby “Barb!” She tugged on her arm “It’s Artemis!” 

Barbara smiled “Oh I’ve interviewed her before”

Stephanie’s eyes widened “You’ve interviewed Artemis.”

Barbara nodded “Yeah she’s pretty rad, hey look she’s coming this way. She must be checking in”

Stephanie straitened up as the blonde pop star made her way toward them  
“Hey I remember you” Artemis smiled   
“You’re that girl from Rolling Stone who interviewed me in Houston last week  
Barbara nodded ”That’s me, how are you?”

Artemis rolled her eyes, flipping her long blonde hair, placed in a high ponytail “Getting ready for a week of rehearsals all for a 3 minute performance”

Barbara smiled “Well I’m sure you will kill it” she glanced over at Artemis “This is my friend Stephanie.”

Artemis smiled “Hello friend Stephanie”

Stephanie smiled “Hi Artemis, it’s great to meet you, I love your music. Hit me with your best Shot is amazing”

Artemis took a second to take notice of   
Stephanie’s white, off the Shoulder The Robins t shirt ”You a fan of them?” She pointed

Stephanie smiled “Am I ever. You know them?”

Artemis sighed “Oh yeah I know them, they’re an-interesting bunch.” She smiled “Have you seen them live? Sometimes they play my song Like a Virgin. Honestly they do it a lot better then me”

Artemis shook her head “I’ve never seen them but I like that song”

“Ma’am “ the man at the counter interrupted “Your room is ready” he said handing her a key. Barbara gave him a thank you nod

They bid a goodbye to Artemis and made their way toward the elevators.  
————————————————

“Here we are room 243” Barbara smiled sticking the key into the key hole

Stephanie was carting the luggage and quickly set it down when the door closed behind them

“Did you see who we passed in the hall!” She asked

Barbara nodded “Yeah, Wally West”

Stephanie smiled “He was the Olympic champion last year in Track and feild. What was it the papers were calling him?” She snapped her fingers

“The fastest man alive. He seems really cool. Maybe we’ll get to talk to him at one point. I don’t know why he’s here. Maybe he’s introducing one of the acts?” She suggested

Stephanie nodded “So when is your first interview?”

Barbara glanced at her watch “I interview With Harper in 20 minutes down in the hotel cafe. You think you can manage without me? I’ll be gone an hour at the most.” 

Stephanie nodded “Yeah I’ll probably just hang out here”  
————————————————  
Barbara stepped into the cafe immediately spotting the assignment sitting in the corner booth. She glanced at her watch, she wasn’t late. In fact she was 10 minutes early.

The red head with his hair gelled tightly back looked up at her “You with Stones?” 

Barbara nodded “Yes”

“You're late. Sit” he motioned

Barbara did as told “Actually I’m not, technically I’m early”

She pointed at the clock, Harper looked at it and shrugged. Barbara dug around in her bag for a notepad, pen and voice recorder.

“I’m here with musician Roy Harper” Barbara began

“Harper” Roy corrected “To the world it’s just Harper”

Barbara nodded “Harper” she said “Who will be opening up the New Years Special as the first performer of the Night. Tell me Harper what are you feeling?” She set the recording device down

“Well” Roy breathed “I am feeling many emotions, most notably I am anxious to get the show going. Then more importantly get the crowd going. I want to show the world that I am Harper”

“When you say Harper you mean-“ Barbara 

”1986 is going to be a year of change for my music. I'll be debuting my new song China Girl. It's different then anything I've ever done.” Roy explained.

Barbara nodded ”Thats pretty risky considering the fame you've already established with your current music style.”

Roy nodded ”Well you see I'm under new contract. It allows more freedom”  
———————————————-  
Barbara entered the hotel room, “Steph I’m back. We gotta meet with The Robins in 15 minutes at the arena, you ready”

Stephanie stepped out of the bathroom her blonde hair curled and teased up. She was dressed in a black leather skirt, a tight white tube top, and a purple leather jacket. She also had many accessories which included black fishnet fingerless gloves and large dangling earring, her make up done fully. “How do I look?” She smiled

Barbara chuckled “Like you’re going out for a night on the town”

Stephanie nodded as she slipped on her black heels “Perfect, are you wearing that to meet them?” She pointed

Barbara looked down at herself. She was wearing a long tan skirt that reached her knees, a white colored button up and a red jacket with white flats. Her red hair was left in its natural straight state. She pushed her glasses back up “Steph, I’m not here to have fun I’m here for work. I have to dress professionally “

Stephanie held her hands up “Hey it’s your call”  
—————————————————-  
The girls walked through the building, Barbara leading the way. All the arena buildings were designed the same for the most part.   
They stopped in the lobby, a few moments later a tall, well dressed middle aged man with dark hair approached them “Barbara Gordon.” He he pointed sticker out a hand

Barbara nodded shaking his hand “I take it you are Bruce Wayne their Manager?”

Bruce nodded “Yes that’s me.”

“Manager? So that makes you Damian Wayne’s father?” Stephanie piped up

“Fan?” Bruce pointed

Barbara nodded “Super fan, quiz her”

Bruce looked toward Stephanie “What are the boys ages, from oldest to youngest”

Stephanie smiled “That’s easy, Dick just turned 25 in the beginning of December, Jason is 23, Tim is 21 and Damian is 19”

“She’s good” Bruce wagged a finger “Follow me, I’ll take you to the boys. I asked Alfred to make sure they were cleaned up.”

“Alfred?” Stephanie questioned

Bruce nodded “He’s my assistant, he chuckled “I’ve managed many bands over the years by myself but when it comes to The Robins I need an assistant. Basically he’s their babysitter, but don’t tell them that” he pointed. Leading them to a door

There sat the 4 band members on a couch, an older man who they assumed was Alfred stood beside the couch.

“Man these catholic school girl get ups keep getting more and more realistic “ Jason pointed pulling a mini bottle of vodka out of his jacket pocket  
With lightning instincts Alfred snatched it from his hands

Jason rolled his eyes and placed a cigarette between his lips instead 

“This is the interviewer from Rolling Stone who will be following you 4 this week.” He narrowed his eyes “And you will not be sleeping with her under any circumstances that is an order”

Tim chuckled “When has that stopped us before”

Damian nodded “Yeah, I mean she can make her own decisions. Who’s that one?” He pointed at Stephanie who had been standing frozen in place.

Barbara looked at her star struck friend and smiled “This is my friend Stephanie. She’s just tagging along as my company for the week. She’s taught me all about you guys”

Jason rose his eyebrows nodding his head “She’s cute” 

Stephanie’s jaw dropped

Barbara looked over at Bruce who was shaking his head “This is them in good behavior. Watch your friend closely, they can sniff out easy targets” he warned 

Barbara looked back towards the band. Dick, hadn’t said a word since she walked in but was instead staring at her blank faced.

“Alright, I suppose I should begin my interview. I’m Barbara Gordon with Rolling Stone “ she sat in the recliner across from them

Dick shook his head as if pulling himself out of his trance “Barbara?” He smirked “I dub thee-Babs” he pointed 

Barbara shook her head “My name is Barbara”

Dick pointed a finger “Babs”

“Barbara”

“Babs”

“Barbara”

Alfred leaned over toward Stephanie “Usually I try to pick my battles with the boys. This would be one I’d let slide” 

Stephanie nodded and went to Barbara’s ear “Just let him call you that”

Barbara groaned “Fine, you can call me Babs. But nobody else. Understood?” She looked at the 4 of them

They nodded

“Good” Barbara sighed crossing her arms. “Let’s start the interview “


	3. Chapter 3

“Dude you bit me!” The voice of Damian crinkled through the recorder

“You bit me first” Tim responded then a loud crash

Barbara sighed turning of the recoding device and flopped down on her hotel bed. 

Stephanie was sitting cross legged on her bed, painting her nails  
“You okay chicka?” She asked

Barbara shook her head “A one hour interview and I can use absolutely nothing from it. They didn’t answer any of my questions. One started drinking and complaining about wanting to get back to his hotel room. The other took the drunk ones cigarette and started smoking it while encouraging the other 2 to fist fight over what they were going to eat for lunch”

Stephanie grinned “They take their food seriously” she joked

“They fought over weather they wanted tacos or burgers. Tomorrow I start my individual interviews with them. Hopefully I can get some material ” Barbara glanced at the clock “I don’t have any more interviews today. Wanna slip on our bikinis and check out the pool?”  
———————————————————  
The girls walked along the patio of the poolside. It was an indoor pool, otherwise they wouldn’t be outside because of the cold weather. 

Suddenly Stephanie paused “You didn’t tell me The Robins were staying here” She pointed 

Barbara looked at the 4 boys across the pool “I didn’t know they were-“ she paused getting a disgusted look on her face “Are they peeing on the patio!”

“Boys!” Bruce’s voice barked as he rushed across the patio toward them

The boys began laughing hysterically, zipping their pants up. Dick taking the lead and running right into, Barbara.

Dick paused in place for a moment as the other band members ran around him. S-Sorry” he stuttered, he didn’t hide the fact that he was checking her out

Before she could respond Tim grabbed him by the forearm. “Come on dude he’ll catch us” once again Dick snapped out of his daze and ran away with the rest of his band mates

Bruce sighed approaching them “Sorry about that. Please don’t put that in the article”

Barbara held her hands up “Its no different then what I got out of the interview today”

“Tomorrow for your interviews with Dick and Jason. Dick wants his done in his hotel room it 123. Be there at 11am, I’ll meet you in the hall and lead you to him. The next will be Jason at 1, he would like his done poolside so just come back here” he pointed. 

Barbara nodded mentally noting the times, places and number. “Alright I’ll be there then.”

Bruce nodded “I better get going before I get a report of them breaking something or doing something illegal”

The girls continued walking toward the jacuzzi tub, Barbara could feel Stephanie’s gaze and looked toward her “What?”

“Dick totally digs you” she grinned

Barbara shook her head “Didn’t you say he dated that model Kory Anders?”

Stephanie nodded “Engaged actually, they broke up after he cheated on her. Multiple times according the press”

Barbara rolled her eyes “First of all why would I want to be with a guy like that and secondly, if he can get a freaking model why would he want a girl like me?”

They stepped into the hot tub taking a few moments to get comfortable before continuing their conversation 

“Okay first of all, that was last year. He could be different now. Secondly, a famous rock star might like you and you are questioning it. All I’m saying is I expect details after your private interview alone in his hotel room tomorrow” she winked

Barbara shook her head sinking further into the tub “Nothing is going to happen I’m a professional. Trust me I interviewed Oliver Queen in his hotel room alone before.”

Stephanie pointed a finger “He’s gorgeous “  
Barbara nodded “He sang an acoustic version of ‘Wonderful tonight’ to me changing blonde hair to red”

Stephanie shook her head “And you didn’t jump his bones! Girl you are strong as hell”

Barbara laughed, closing her eyes and enjoying the water  
——————————————————  
Jason reached into the mini fridge grabbing 2 bottles of whiskey. He handed one to Dick who was lounging on the couch. Then took a swig of the other. Damian had gone ‘For a walk’ whatever that meant. And Tim was getting food for himself. 

“Dude was it with you and that Barbie chick” Jason asked, flopping back in the recliner

Dick took a long swig of his alcohol “Nothin man, and her name is Barbara”

Jason rolled her eyes “You wanna get in her pants don’t you”

Dick chuckled “If I wanted to do that I would have by now”

“You haven’t been alone with her yet” he pointed “Which is probably why you requested the interview be in your room”

Dick shook his head “She seems alright” a smirk played on his face “I might turn the charm on and see where it goes”

“You gonna add her to the collection” Jason smirked

Dick laughed “By collection do you mean Red Heads or the panty contest?”

Jason shrugged “Both”

“I haven’t been with a red head since Kory” Dick took another long swig “I’ve changed since then”

Jason nodded “I’ve noticed, currently you have the least amount of panties in the contest. Can you believe Tim is in the lead.”

Dick shrugged “ You’re the only one with both panties and boxers” he pointed

Jason chuckled “Yeah that’s true” he took another sip from his bottle “Which reminds me Roy is here, Imma pay him a visit” he patted Dick’s knee, work your magic tomorrow dude.”  
—————————————————  
The next day Bruce walked Barbara to Dick’s room.   
He knocked on the door twice before speaking ”Dick is it safe to enter?”

Barbara eyed him ”Safe?” she whispered

Bruce smiled ”Relax you'll be okay. If it was Jason or Damian I’d be worried”

The door opened revealing Dick dressed in a white T-shirt with cut off sleeves and black jeans. His hair was a tousled mess, sticking up every which ways 

“Of course it’s safe Bruce, I’m always safe” he winked at Barbara opening the door wider for Barbara to step in.

Bruce stayed at the door “Don’t do anything stupid” he pointed

Dick rolled his eyes “I’m not a dog Bruce, don’t bark orders at me”

“We don’t need Stones writing a bad article about The Robins, you guys have had bad enough press as is” Bruce crossed his arms

Dick nodded “Yeah I know, I just don’t get why I’m holding the band on my shoulders. I screwed up, but I didn’t screw up the worst” he pointed

Bruce sighed “Please just be on your best behavior “

With that he turned away, Dick shut the door and noticed Barbara sitting on the couch watching him.

Dick smirked “You read the back of my shirt?” He played off his bickering with Bruce

“You mean ‘Bass players do it deeper’ Yeah I read it” Barbara pointed

Dick chuckled sitting on the coffee table infront of her “Yup, I play Bass so I guess it’s pretty fitting “

Barbara shrugged “And possibly untrue, considering the instrument you play doesn’t have any effect on your—talent in the bedroom”

“Well you could find out” he smirked placing a hand on either side of her and leaning forward

Barbara leaned back “Or we could do your interview like we’re supposed to”

Dick sighed sitting back “Yeah or we can continue with the interview”

Barbara nodded taking out her recorder “Your recent hit single The Stroke just hit number one. What do you have to say about that?”

Dick smiled “It’s a fun song to sing, it really gets the crowd going. It’s nice to perform because I’m not straining my vocal cords to high notes like with some of our other songs”

Barbara nodded “Anything we can expect from the new album you guys are working on?”

“Are you not attracted to me” Dick blurted out

Barbara tilted her head “What?”

Dick shrugged “I mean it’s cool if you dig chicks. I mean I do too chicks are great but it’s just normally by now chicks are like unbuttoning my clothes at this point. And you I just I -this is kinda an off day for me.

Barbara held up a hand “Dick I’m a professional. Can we continue with the interview?”

Dick nodded “Ugh Yeah Umm I’m actually pretty excited for this next album. There’s some songs we’ve been working really hard on and I can’t wait for the fans to hear them.”

The questions went on for another couple minutes smoothly 

“Your ex fiancé recently got married, any comments on that?” Barbara pushed

Dick blinked “Kory is married?”

Barbara pulled a magazine out of her bag “Umm Yeah, she married Tom Cruise last weekend “

“Kory married Tom Cruise” Dick repeated looking at the evidence displayed on the magazine cover

Barbara nodded “I’m sorry I figured you knew, if you want you don’t have to answer” she took the magazine back

Dick shook his head “No I Umm, I’m happy for her. I wish them the best”

“Okay well I think that’ll be all for today”  
She said awkwardly, then stood and began walking toward the door

Dick sat watching her for a moment still confused “Yeah of course, you gotta interview Jay today right?”

Barbara nodded “And to answer your question” she reached up pushing a lock of his hair out of his face “I’m totally into guys. Just cause you have a pretty face doesn’t mean every girl wants to bang you”

Dick smirked grabbing her wrist “But you do?”

Barbara quickly pulled her wrist away “I didn’t say that”

“You like me” he smiled 

Barbara whirled around “I didn’t say that!”

Dick chuckled “You didn’t not say that”

Barbara let out a groan “You’re so-infuriating.”

“And you need to chill out” he threw his hands up

Barbara nodded “Oh yeah? The same way you do?”  
Her eyes shifted to the countertop where a powdery substance on a plate laid

Dick’s eyes widened “That’s not mine.” He quickly grabbed the plate tossing it in the trash

Barbara shook her head “Yeah right”

“I’m serious” Dick pointed “We had a get together last night, there was a bunch of other musicians here, it’s from one of them.” He rested his hands in his pocket “I don’t know how much you follow The Robins, but last year was bad for us. We got a real bad rep.” 

Barbara nodded she had read a little bit didn’t get too into detail

“We partied a lot, I cheated on my fiancé and broke her heart. And then there was the death of our friend Duke. “ Dick shook his head “After that we decided to stop the drugs”

Barbara was taken back, she didn’t want to push the things he listed any further—not yet at least. Instead she responded with “Oh well thats .....good”

Dick nodded “Yeah well we’re only 6 months sober -well at least I am. As far as I know my band mates are too. I’m not sure how impressive that is”

“It’s a start” Barbara shrugged

Dick smiled “Yeah I guess it is. It was nice talking to you Barbara. See you again later this week?”

Barbara nodded “Yes, Bruce will get with you on the next time”


	4. Chapter 4

Barbara sat at the pool chair, watching as guests jumped in. Children where laughing, an elderly couple across the way was talking while drinking cocktails.   
She looked at her wrist watch again, 1:30 Jason was officially half an hour late. 

“Howdy Barbie” a voice caused her to pull away from the couple she had been watching. 

Jason took the seat across from her

“Great you’re here” she pulled all her interview equipment out.

“Yeah sorry babe, I picked up this girl last night and couldn’t get her to leave.” He lit a cigarette. “Anyways how’d your interview with my brother go?”

Barbara narrowed her eyes “Brother?”

Jason nodded “Dick. We all call each other brothers”

Barbara smiled “That’s kinda cute, it went surprisingly well”

She watched as Jason leaned forward seemingly examining her, his eyes widened

“He didn’t get lucky” Jason sat back looking shocked

Barbara rolled her eyes “Is that all this band thinks about”

Jason shrugged “Isn’t that all anyone thinks about. What’s your deal Dick’s a good guy”

Barbara shook her head “I’m not here for fun I’m here for work. You guys are my assignment “

“Oh a professional one” he waved a finger “Rarity nowadays “

“So let’s begin the interview “ Barbara continued 

“Hit me with your best shot” Jason chuckled “Get it? It’s a song pun, we used to hang with Artemis, actually we dated for like 3 months. You can put that in your little article or you cannot. It’s up to you, I don’t care. Ya know she’s dating that Olympian Wally West now?” he blew a puff of smoke

Barbara tilted her head “I didn’t know that, explains why I saw him in the lobby”

Jason nodded “Yeah just call me the king of gossip”  
———————————————  
Stephanie watched on from a distance as her best friend interviewed her favorite band mate. 

Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulder. On instinct she flipped her wrist up punching the intruder square in the eye.

“Owe!” 

Stephanie looked over to see Tim Drake in the recliner beside her, now laying back holding his eye

Stephanie jumped “Sorry”

“Damn babe” Tim groaned “I was just messin with ya”

She kneeled down beside him “You scared me”

He looked up at her “Are you the Karate Kid or something cause that hurt like hell”

Stephanie stifled a laugh “Let me go see if the bar will give me a bag of ice”  
She returned a moment later, ice in hand “Here move your hand” she told him

Tim did as told and gently she placed the ice on his red eye

“You think I’ll have a black eye?” He asked looking up at her

Stephanie nodded “I think it’s a good possibility “

Tim smiled “Awesome, it’ll look great for the concert Tuesday”

Stephanie rose an eyebrow

“Black eyes are so Rock n Roll, I’ll look like a total badass” he explained

Stephanie giggled “Yeah you have a good point” she paused “That’s my leg you’re touching”

Tim nodded “I know” he moved his hand to her arm sliding it across her skin till he reached her hand that was holding the ice to his eye “What did you say your name was?”

“Stephanie” 

Tim nodded “That’s right” he smiled “Anyone ever tell you your hot Stephanie?”

“No” she blushed

Tim nodded “Well you are babe” he smiled at her “Why don’t you kiss this eye and maybe it’ll feel better faster”

She bit her lip, then slowly leaning forward placed a kiss to his eye lid

“Stephanie!” A voice pulled her away

She looked up to see Barbara and Jason standing at the foot of the chairs. Barbara was tapping her foot, Jason was laughing

“I’ll talk to you later” Stephanie looked back at Tim, who nodded.

Barbara and Stephanie began walking away, once they were out of earshot Barbara leaned over. “I thought you liked Jason?”

Stephanie smiled “I thought I liked bad boys”

“I was sending you signals to come sit with us so you could talk to Jason” Barbara laughed

Stephanie shrugged “I was enjoying Tim, How was Jason’s interview?”

Barbara sighed “He was alright, I got some materials can use , He’s very sarcastic and has a filthy mouth. But he answered all my questions so I’ll have to filter it a little for publishing”

Stephanie nodded “Who’s your next interview?”

Barbara thumbed through her planner “Umm I have an interview with Kryptonion Starship in an hour”

Stephanie smiled ”Based on their songs they seem more calm. ”

”I interviewed them after ’Nothings gonna stop us now’ was released and they are very laid back” she smiled ”Nothing like The Robins”

”No wildness?” Stephanie rose an eyebrow

Barbara shook her head ”nope” she flipped the page ”Im having a dinner interview with Mgann Mortz tonight. You can join if you'd like”

Stephanie shrugged ”Shes a little poppy for my taste”

Barbara nodded ”Same, but she’s super sweet”

“Yeah I guess I’ll join ya” Stephanie agreed   
\-------------------------------—

Barbara sat in the booth at the small diner across from the hotel.   
It was 6am, Steph was fast asleep when she left the room and she couldn't sleep so she figured she might as well go get some coffee and edit some of her notes.

The waitress approached her table setting down the hot cup ”When you can, you can bring me my bill”

The middle aged woman shook her head ”Its been paid for sweetie” she pointed toward the barstools 

Barbara looked in the direction to see none other than Dick Grayson smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes as the woman walked away. Then Dick approached skidding into the seat in-front of her “You ever wear clothes that don’t cover up everything?” He pointed to her outfit of choice-a gray pantsuit

“You ever wear anything with sleeves?” She pointed to his T-shirt with large holes once again cut in the sleeves. The black T-shirt read ‘The Robins Rock you Harder tour 1984’

He smirked “Touché.”

“What are you doing up so early? I thought you rock stars partied all night and slept the day away” Barbara pointed

Dick chuckled “Yeah, well I’m sharing a hotel room with Jason. He had Roy over last night and they both snore terribly. So I’m up”

“Jason had Roy over?” Barbara rose an eyebrow

Dick looked hesitant but nodded “Yeah he Umm he kinda swings both ways.” He whispered 

Barbara nodded 

“”Please, don’t put that in your article “ he pleaded “Not everyone is exactly excepting of it and it could ruin our-“

(A/N Remember this is the 1980’s they weren’t as accepting of LGBT as they are today)

Barbara stopped him “Dick I’m not out to ruin you guys career. We aren’t a gossip column. Don’t worry the secret is safe with me”

He smiled “You Rock, so what are you working on?”

“Editing my interview notes” She explained not looking up from her notepad

Dick nodded “Mine?”

Barbara shook her head “Kryptonion Starship”

Dick smiled “Oh I’ve met them, they’re cool.”

“Yeah they are” she shut the notepad and finishing off her cup of coffee

Dick took notice of the empty cup “Wanna go for a walk?”

She was going to say no, she needed to stay professional. Then he was giving her that stupid grin, and his stupid bright blue eyes with his gorgeous long dark hair. She felt compelled and technically she wasn’t on the clock until 11am when she did her interview with Tim, so it would be okay. “Yeah sure, my friend probably isn’t awake anyways” she stood leading the way out of the diner. She heard the door ding as they exited the small restaurant and onto the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick and Barbara walked along the street together.   
Barbara laughed lightly 

“What? Dick grinned

Barbara shook her head “Aren’t you freezing your ass off”

“I put a coat on” he pointed to the winter coat he had slipped on as he was stepping outside. Then chuckled “But yeah you’re right I am freezing my ass off. Wanna hug me and warm me up?”

Barbara shook her head 

Dick smiled “Figures” he whispered under his breath. Just then a group of college aged girls came running toward them 

“You’re Dick Grayson from The Robins!” A tall blonde on smiled

“Can I have your autograph!” A brunette one held a pen and paper to his face

“You’re so hot” a short blonde added

Dick chuckled “Ladies, one at a time. There’s more than enough of me to go around. “ he took the paper signing it for the girl. 

Then the brunette pulled out a Polaroid “Take our picture?” She rose an eyebrow toward Barbara.

Barbara rolled her eyes “Sure” she backed up as the girls cozied up with Dick. Just as she was snapping the photo the tall blonde turned her head kissing Dick on the lips. He kissed her back for a moment before pulling away.

“Don’t forget to catch us on New Years Eve” Dick smiled as Barbara handed the girls their camera back and they began walking away.

They could still hear the girls giggling with joy as they turned a corner

“So you kiss all your fans?” Barbara asked

Dick shrugged “Part of the lifestyle”

She nodded, they continued to walk in silence for a moment

“You don’t like The Robins, do you?” Dick spoke up

Barbara shrugged “What would give you that notion?”

“Just a hunch”

Barbara let out a sigh “Not gonna lie, before I was assigned to cover you for New Years I changed you guys whenever you came on the radio”

Dick looked turned toward her “Why’s that!”

“Heavy Rock isn’t really my thing” she she shrugged. Plus the press I had seen about you wasn’t exactly great

Dick sighed “Yeah last year wasn’t our year. We were so caught up in the fame. Girls were just throwing themselves at us, drugs, alcohol, money-anything we wanted it was at our fingertips. Every night was a party. And every afternoon when we woke up was spent trying to piece together what happened the night before as we got ready for the show. Then it all came crashing down. “ he looked down

Barbara watched his mannerisms “How”

Dick looked up “Kory found out about how I had been cheating on her so much while on tour and broke up with me over the phone. Duke, who was a friend of the band went for a walk with Jason to go get well-“

“Drugs?” She asked

Dick nodded “We all said we ‘needed’ it to have more fun. We were already high as it was, we didn’t need anymore. But they went, Duke and Jason went to cross the street before the light was red and” he paused “Duke got hit by a car, he was dead before the ambulance came.”

Barbara’s eyes widened “I never heard that story. I’m so sorry Dick”

He nodded “According to Jay he died in his arms. After that Jason went off the wall. He OD-ed and was almost pronounced dead, till a determined nurse brought him back. After he got out of the hospital the band collectively decided to clean up our act and stop the drugs “

Barbara smiled “I’m sure Duke would of been proud of your progress”

Dick smiled “I hope so, as for us being hard rock, we have some softer songs”

“You have no ballads, I love ballads” she explained

“Oh a romantic” Dick grinned “I’d like to have a love balled but we have to do what our producer tells us. Sometimes we have to fight for the songs we write to even be put on the album “

Barbara looked at him “You write?”

Dick nodded “We all do, I wrote Dead or Alive”

“I liked that one, Steph had me listen to it” Barbara pointed “The metaphor of how it is talking about how you are basically a slave to the music industry. How nobody really see the real you. The steal horse is your tour bus.”

Dick’s face lit up “You got that out of my song! That is exactly what I was saying.”

Barbara nodded “That’s the meaning of it isn’t it”

Dick nodded “Well yeah but the only reason my manager allowed it was because it’s such a metaphor nobody would catch on to the true meaning. You’d be surprised how few people pay attention to a songs lyrics. For instance there’s a new song Tim is fighting to put on the new album”

“Yeah?”

Dick nodded “Sister Cassandra is what he originally wrote it as. It’s about how his sister is back at home, she’s getting older and he’s not there for her if she needs him. He wants her just to be smart and careful”

“That’s sweet” Barbara smiled 

Dick nodded “Yeah, but the record company wants to change it to ‘Sister Christian’ cause it sounds better and they want to up the tempo so it doesn’t sound as meaningful “

Barbara shook her head “That’s terrible”

Dick shrugged “All part of the business sweetie”

Barbara smiled “Well Dead or Alive is a good one I’ll agree. A lot better than Kickstart my heart and Talk Dirty to me“

Dick laughed “Hey, Jason wrote Kickstart and Damian wrote Dirty”

Barbara nodded “That’s not surprising”

They were now at the entrance of the hotel “Welp I guess this is where I bid you a goodbye?”

Barbara nodded “I suppose so, although I interview Damian and Tim today”

He smiled “Well, we are doing a pop up concert tonight. It’s in a bar on 36th, more so it’s just practice for Tuesday. I’d love to see you there.”

Barbara thought “It could give me some information for my article”

“Well consider it an invitation, only if you promise to dress less” He waggled his eyebrows

Barbara laughed “Okay I’ll be there, only if you promise to dress more”

“Deal” Dick smirked  
—————————————  
Barbara re entered her room to find Stephanie awake and doing her hair “Hey where were you?”

“Went to the cafe across the street to have coffee and fix my notes. I Umm ran into Dick Grayson there.”

“Oooooohhhh” Stephanie cooed with a smiled

Barbara shook her head “We just talked, they’re having a pop up concert tonight at the bar on 36th wanna go?”

Stephanie nodded “Of course!” She gave her hair a puff of hairspray “What time is your interview with Tim Drake today? Think you could get me to join?”

Barbara smiled, Rolling her eyes “Can you just choose a Robin and stick with him? Next thing I know you’ll be pining after Damian and then Dick”

Stephanie shook her head “Dami is too young, I’m not into the cradle robbing thing. Dick is yours”

“Dick is not mine” Barbara shook her head

“You sure about that?” Stephanie teased

Barbara paused for a second “He’s not”

——————————————-  
Barbara found herself sitting in Tim Drakes hotel room on the couch. Stephanie was beside her, he was in the bathroom. Across the room Damian lay asleep in one of the queen sized beds, a mystery woman beside him. In the other queen sized bed lay another mystery woman.

Tim exited the bathroom wearing just sweatpants. Stephanie licked her lips, causing Tim to smirk. “Seriously” Barbara whispered “He had another woman in his bed last night” she pointed

“Actually that’s my sister” Tim spoke up having overheard them he moved sitting beside Stephanie on the couch, making her in the middle.

“I slept on the couch, I’m not a sicko who sleeps with his adopted little sister” he explained

Both Stephanie and Barbara nodded 

“I don’t get to see her much, so when the opportunity came to spend time with her I took it and flew her out here” he explained further

“That’s really sweet” Stephanie smiled

Tim grinned “Thanks” he threw his arm around her shoulder “Do you want to begin the interview or should I kick him out first?” He pointed at Damian 

Barbara shrugged “He can stay it won’t bother me”

Stephanie “Whichever works”

“Tell me to kick him out, that chick talked in her sleep all night and she smells like Bananas” Tim pleaded 

“You hate Bananas” Stephanie added

Tim nodded “I know right !”

Barbara laughed “Fine kick him out then” 

Tim grinned “Thanks for the go ahead” with a running start he leapt onto Damian’s bed causing the younger boy to jump

With lightning reflex’s Damian flipped them over so he was over top of him and was now holding a switchblade to his throat 

“Dude, you aren’t even wearing pants. Where did you keep that thing” Tim spoke, seemingly unfazed by the knife at his throat

What the hell dude” Damian got off of him “And for your information I sleep with it under my pillow, unlike you idiots I like to be safe when sleeping with a girl never know which ones are crazy”

“Pretty sure that’s not what Safe sex means” a female voice spoke  
Cassandra had woken up and was now sitting up in bed

“Morning sis how’d ya sleep?” Tim smiled 

Cassandra shrugged “Alright”

Tim looked back toward Damian “Get your girl up and get out”

Damian looked around Tim at Stephanie and Barbara “Your having a threesome with The Stones chick and her friend? No way am I leaving for that.”

Tim rolled his eyes “Yeah Dami I’m totally having a threesome with my sister in the room. I have an interview”

Damian chuckled “Fine I’ll wake up the banana scented chick and we’ll leave”

“I’m going with” Cassandra threw off her covers

Tim quickly jumped up “No you aren’t “

Cassandra nodded “Yes I am, Timmy I’m 16 you aren’t ever home. I go off on my own all the time and I’m fine”

Damian nodded “Yeah besides she’ll be with me and Eucalyptus” he pointed to the blonde beside him who had woken up

“Rosemary” the girl corrected 

Damian shrugged “Whatever”

Tim eyed both of them “Just be safe and smart and don’t fall for any of my band mates antics”  
Cassandra nodded

“Relax Tim, your family is my family. Remember the rule? We don’t screw each other’s family members”

Tim shrugged “Didn’t stop Jason from sleeping with Kory”

“They were broken up by then” Damian pointed “And I think that was more of revenge and Jason just did it to piss Dick off”

Tim nodded in agreement “Alright go, but remember “

Cassandra rolled her eyes “I’ll be fine” 

With that she followed Damian and his lady friend out of the room. Once the door was closed Tim turned to the girls. “Sorry bout that” he smiled sitting back down

Stephanie shook her head “It’s cool, it was actually pretty cute”

“Yeah? “ Tim smiled

Barbara nodded “I take it you’re a family guy?” She began jotting down notes 

Tim nodded “Well technically I’m the only one in the band with a normal family dynamic. Ya know, mom, dad, grew up in the suburbs with a white picket fence. The whole 9 yards”

Barbara wrote down what he said “When you say the only one with a normal family?”

Tim took a deep breath “Well, Dick was an orphan. His parents were acrobats in the circus and were murdered when he was 9”

“What” Barbara gasped

Tim nodded “He grew up with a foster family, they lived down the road from Bruce. The family was real asses, so Dick would often go to Bruce’s, he kinda took him under his wing. I guess he felt sympathy for him. “ Tim shrugged  
“At that time Damian was 3. Bruce had Damian by himself , his mom left him with Dami as a baby and never came back so it was just the two of them. Jay’s old man was abusive and died in a car accident when Jason was 6, his mother was a prostitute who often left him alone and neglected him. Jason ran away from home when he was 14 and never looked back. He lived on the streets for a while.”

“Damn you guys had it ruff” Steph said

Barbara nodded setting her pen down “I had no idea”

Tim shrugged ”Most people don’t, but we don't want people's damn sympathy so please don't publish it like we do” he waved a finger

Barbara nodded ”Noted”   
————————————————————

Stephanie and Barbara were resting in their hotel room before her interview with Damian. 

Barbara was resting on the bed her eyes closed, tempting to take a nap

Tempting being the key word. Stephanie was sitting on her bed with MTV music videos on the television. 

 

“So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up” the tv sang, Barbara tried to ignore it. But the voice caught her ear and she sat up. There on the tv was The Robins, clips of their concerts flashed across their screen as the song played.

“This is The Robins?” Barbara asked the obvious

Stephanie nodded “Don’t they all look amazing?”

She watched a clip flashed of Dick, he was on his knees, the bass strapped across his bare chest. He leaned all the way back to the ground, which surprised her based on the skin tight ripped jeans he was wearing .   
Then another clip played showing Dick singing the next line, his face going close to a female audience member “I’m hot sticky sweet from my head to my feet” he blew a kiss and the girl screamed in delight. 

Barbara’s jaw dropped 

“Pick your jaw up, you’ll catch flys” Stephanie grinned

Barbara shook her head “Please I just-I gotta get ready for my interview with Damian. You coming?”

Stephanie shook her head “I’m hanging out with Tim”

Barbara picked up her bag then gave her friend a look 

“I’ll be smart I swear” she held her hands up.

Barbara nodded “Remember we’re going to that concert tonight”

Stephanie nodded “I’ll be back in time for you to go see your lover boy sing I promise “

“He’s not my lover, I don’t like him like that and he doesn’t like me like that. He can have any girl he wants” Barbara argued straightening out her cloths 

Stephanie laid back in her bed “Whatever you say”


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m here in the lobby of my hotel with Damian Wayne, lead drummer of The Robins. Damon, what is it-“ Barbara was cut off by Damian holding up a hand

Damian shifted his legs, put out his cigarette and took a long chug of water (hopefully) “Now you may start”

Barbara nodded “What is it like having your father manage the band?”

“My father managing the band” he sighed “Well father tries to overpower me daily but I’m 19 so he can’t really do that” Damian explained “To a point I mean technically he is my boss but sometimes he tries to go beyond the Manager bossing level and do the whole father bossing level to me”

Barbara nodded “And what do you do in that situation”

Damian grinned “Tell him to go screw himself and do whatever the hell I want “

Barbara nodded slowly “Okay” she looked at her notes “You and lead singer Dick Grayson started this group. According to my previous interviews with other band mates you met when he was 9 and you were 3. How would you explain your friendship?”

“He’s like a brother to me” Damian said simply

Barbara smiled, but it dropped with the next line 

“Just like any other sibling he drives me nuts”

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows “You two fight a lot?” 

Damian shrugged “He’s on this whole ‘be good’ kick. Tim is on the train with him, Jason is halfway on it. Me? I feel like they are forcefully pulling me on. Sure I want what’s best for us but he’s 25 I’m 19, when they were my age they all got to do whatever the hell they wanted. Shouldn’t I get to experience that too?”

“Babe is he torturing you?” A voice spoke 

Barbara turned to see Jason approaching them. He hopped over the couch plopping down beside her

“I was just telling her how Grayson is reinventing the band” Damian explained

Jason rolled his eyes “You mean the Dick revolution? Pun intended, to think he used to be the wildest one out of all of us”

“You guys don’t want to clean up your act?” Barbara asked

Jason shrugged “I know Dickie told you about Duke”

Damian looked down

“And I hit rock bottom, I literally died and came back to life. I was all for quitting the hard drugs” Jason continued 

Damian nodded “But Dick is just so damn happy all the time”

“Makes me wonder if he’s still secretly doing them” Jason joked  
“He’s a good guy but-“

“Post Kory Dick is a pain in the ass” Damian pointed “And Tim is right on his tail end, did you know he said he was thinking about giving up smoking.”

“Dick or Tim?” Damian asked,   
Barbara began to wonder if she was going to get anything out of this interview 

“Both” Jason said while lighting a cigarette 

Damian took a cigarette from Jason’s carton and put it between his lips, motioning for him to light it for him. “You gotta be kidding me” he mumbled “Dick has been smoking cigs since he was 13, hell he’s the one who got me started on them when I was 14”

Jason nodded “I know”

“When you say Post Kory Dick, what do you mean?” Barbara asked trying to slip a question in

Both boys looked at her “Like we said Dick used to be wilder than any of us” Jason motioned

Damian nodded “Grayson had it all, girls all over him.”

“Girls are still all over him” Jason pointed

Damian shrugged

“Anyways,” Jason clapped his hands together, “Every night was a new chick, drinking, drugs, fighting. He wasn’t afraid of anything. He was willing to try anything once. Duke died and he slowed down a little but he still did all the same things he did before. He just wasn’t as wild.”

“Then the press came out with the pictures of all these girls” Damian wagged a finger

Jason nodded “Kory called and ended things over the phone.” A grin played on his lips “She was already scheduled to come out that weekend and meet us in LA, she still came. She was all over me and right infront of Dick. The right thing to of done would of been for me to push her off but I wasn’t in the right state of mind so...”

“You slept with her-“ Barbara pointed

Jason nodded “I know she did it just for revenge and I did it cause at the time I thought it was funny.”

“I still think it’s a little funny “ Damian added “Anyways” Damian continued “The partying was still going on, not as hard. We weren’t throwing hotel furniture out the window or streaking down the road anymore”

Barbara rose an eyebrow

“One night we were all at a party” Jason took a breath “I think it was at Joe Elliot’s house or maybe it was Brett Michaels, I don’t know” he shrugged “Anyways, I found some people who were shooting up and I joined in.... Dick found me passed out on the ground. He was the only one sober enough at the time to call 911. They pronounced me dead upon arrival to the hospital but this nurse she injected me with two doses of epinephrine” he finished

Damian nodded “Really freaked Dick out. After Todd got out of the hospital Dick refused to record anymore songs till we all went to rehab together”

Jason nodded “So here we are 6 months sober, with Dick’s happy ass driving us all nuts”  
——————————————————-  
Dick sat on his bed, his guitar strapped across his chest as he hummed a tune then strummed the cords “Oh that’s good” he smiled to himself. Leaning over he wrote on the paper he had been writing on for the past hour. “In my life there’s been heartache and pain” He sang softly then shook his head “It can’t start off like that, I gotta think of a good intro. He strummed softly then flopped down on his bed letting out a sigh. The door opened, Tim walked in his sister Cassandra and Stephanie behind him engaged in conversation 

“Come on man, I’m working on a song” Dick said grabbing his shirt from the floor and slipping it on

Tim rolled his eyes “I don’t get why you have to be completely alone in order to write. I wrote Sister Cassandra on a smelly tour bus with Jason drunk and trying to hang out the window while you wrestled with Damian in the floor in front of me” 

Dick shrugged “I just need my peace, Im almost done I just need an intro” he handed the notebook to Tim. He watched Tim glance over the lyrics for a while. “It’s a balled.” He explained

Tim nodded “Dude I know we all want to record a balled, we’ve tried for years. But ya know there’s a person known as our producer who won’t allow it.”

Dick nodded “Yeah I know but I’ve been thinking about it, Bruce has been dating said producer for 3 months now. Maybe she’d allow it”

Tim shook his head “The song is great” he handed the notebook back “But Selena has said for years she hates love songs.”

“Selena hasn’t been in love before.” Dick shrugged “Now with Bruce maybe she’d have a change of heart” 

Dick took notice of Stephanie for the first time sitting with Cassandra on the couch with Stephanie

“You brought Babs friend here!” Dick whispered harshly 

Tim nodded “Yeah, she’s been hanging out with me during her interview with Damian. She’s cute ain’t she? “

Dick shook his head “She’s going to tell Babs that you brought her to my room.”

Tim laughed “Your point? Look she digs me and for the first time ever I stole a chick from Jason. Can’t you let me have this”

Dick glared at him 

“Also she gets along with my sister.” Tim added

“Please leave, What if Barbara gets the wrong impression?” Dick pleaded 

Tim looked at Dick then his face turned to realization “The song is about her, isn’t it?”

Dick shrugged “What-no, dude I’m not some sort of pop singer. Or sappy ass romantic” 

“You wrote Hysteria about Kory” Tim pointed. He laughed lightly “Come on Dick, it’s just one chick and you’ve only known her for what 3 days. And she still hasn’t given into you”

Dick sighed “Yeah but that’s just it. She isn’t just a chick. She’s—there’s something about her. Like a Magnetic field, she walked into that room the other day and...I feel like.”

He stopped when he noticed Tim’s risen eyebrow “Dude, what the hell are you saying? 

Dick shook “I don’t know forget I said anything”

“So the song is about her?” Tim asked grabbing the notepad again

“What song?” Cassandra asked coming forward

Stephanie walked beside her “What girl?”

Dick quickly grabbed his notebook back   
“Nothing” he smiled at Stephanie “Hey ummm”

“Stephanie” she spoke

Dick nodded “Yeah, hows Barbara’s article coming along”

Stephanie shrugged “I think well, why?”

Dick smiled “Just wondering” he paused then le looked back at Tim with pleading eyes. 

Tim let out a groan, ”Hey Steph, Cass, why don't we go check out the lobby. Maybe I'll introduce you to Roy Harper if he's down there”

The girls both smiled nodding their heads. The girls walked ahead them toward the door ”You owe me!” Tim narrowed his eyes before shutting the door

Dick smiled flopping back onto his bed, putting his guitar back on and putting his notebook in place. He was going to finish his song for Barbara Gordon before the show tonight that he knew


	7. Chapter 7

Barbara continued to tease up her red locks in mirror. Then gave it a good shot of hairspray.

“Damn baby you’re looking hot” Stephanie teased walking into the bathroom 

Barbara smiled over her shoulder 

“Hey,that’s my shirt” Stephanie took realization of the black cut off T-shirt Barbara was wearing that read “The Robins 1984 World Tour”

Barbara smiled “Yeah well, I don’t have any The Robins shirts and I-“

“Wanna show off to Dick?” Stephanie grinned

Barbara shook her head “Of course not, I want to get on the bands good side” she explained “Earn their trust ya know” she   
Applied her blue eyeshadow

“Sure” Stephanie smirked scooting Barbara aside so they could share a mirror.   
Barbara was dressed in the cut off shirt, an acid was mini skirt, fish net stockings, black heals. Her hair teased up perfectly and full make up.

Stephanie had on a red oversized ‘Harper’ T-shirt. Short denim shorts that were almost covered by her t shirt and black converse sneakers. He hair also teased to perfection, but her make up was done more lightly.

“I’m done, you ready to go?” Stephanie turned to Barbara

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows “You aren’t wearing nearly the amount of make up you wore the other day”

Stephanie shrugged “ Figured I’d let you stand out” she smiled patting Barbara’s shoulder   
———————————————————  
The girls walked into the already crowded bar, rowdy with wasted people. 

“I’m gonna go snag us some drinks” Barbara smiled 

Stephanie nodded following after her. She went to the bar ordering 2 tequila sunrises (A/N very popular mixed drink in the 80s)

When the bar tender returned with the two drinks Barbara handed one to Stephanie who immediately ate the cherry “How much do I owe you?” She asked opened her wallet

The bartender shook his head “It’s covered”

Barbara smiled thinking he was saying it was on the house “That’s sweet of you but seriously “

The man once again shook his head “Sweetie it’s not by me” he pointed across the bar to a man “He got it”

Barbara sighed “Thanks” 

She looked aver at Stephanie who was grinning, Barbara rolled her eyes grabbing Stephanie’s hand so she wouldn’t get lost in the crowd and ran toward the front

“Wait who paid?” Stephanie asked once she released her

Barbara sighed “Jason Bard”

Stephanie furrowed her eyebrows “The pop singer?”

Barbara nodded “He might of been one of my first assignments last year”

“And?” Stephanie continued 

Barbara sighed “And I might of slept with him.”

Stephanie’s jaw dropped 

“He was a complete jerk and I regret ever doing it” Barbara said quickly

Stephanie nodded “This is why you push Dick away isn’t it. It has nothing to do with being professional “

Barbara rolled her eyes “What I did with Bard was wrong. This has everything to do with being professional. I’m here on work,The Robins are my assignment. If it wasn’t for my job I wouldn’t be here. “

Stephanie furrowed her eyebrows “So the only reason we are here tonight, and you are dressed like that is because of work”

Barbara paused

“Gotcha” she pointed

Barbara shook her head “You don’t get it” 

Amazingly they pushed themselves to the front of the stage all without spilling their drinks, although by the time they got up there both glasses were empty and both girls were beginning to feel a buzz.  
—————————————————-  
Meanwhile behind the curtain Dick was standing infront of Bruce, “Come on Bruce will you at least show it to her?” He held his notebook out to him

Bruce shook his head shoving it back “Selena hates ballads. I’m not taking advantage of that just because she’s my girlfriend now”

Dick sighed “But you said yourself it’s a good song”

Bruce nodded “It is but-“ he stopped when commotion made its way toward them. He turned to see Tim, Jason and Damian laughing hysterically. “What did you idiots Do now?” He groaned 

Alfred followed after them out of breath, holding a steering wheel in his hands “They dropped a dresser out of the hotel window and crushed my car sir”

Bruce glared at them “Again, seriously boys” 

The three of them continued you laugh “It slipped” Jason held his hands up 

Bruce rolled his eyes “All The revenue from tonight’s show WILL be going towards buying Alfred a new car understood” 

“Undoubtedly” Tim nodded

Damian grinned “You gotta admit father, it was impressive that we got that big ass thing out the window” He twirled his drum sticks in his hand

Bruce shook his head “Just get on stage before the crowd riots” 

The boys stepped forward , Jason looked Dick over “You’re wearing a long sleeved shirt on stage?” He asked confused

Dick nodded “I have my reasons” he grinned “Hopefully “ he added unsure if Barbara was there or not 

The bars stages light went out as the boys made their entry.   
Damian started off with a guitar riff followed by Jason’s guitar and Tim on Bass.  
The tune changed to the familiar intro of one of their songs  
The crowd went crazy, the lights flashed on  
“Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen!” Dick grinned stepping up to the microphone. “We are The Robins”

“We know that sexy!” A female voice screamed from somewhere in the audience 

Dick grinned “It’s all the same” he sang “Only the names change! Everyday it seems where wasted away. Another place where the faces are so cold. I drive all night just to get back home” he began the song. 

The crowd cheering so loud Barbara had to lean up to Stephanie’s ear and talk in order for her to hear her “Why do you look so confused?”

Stephanie leaned into Barbara’s ear to respond “Dick is wearing a shirt. Which is unusual. Dick never wears a shirt, it’s kinda his signature “

“Really?” Barbara looked back at Dick who was hitting high notes like it was his job. He leaned into the crowd toward a young girl who screamed with joy when he pressed their foreheads together. With cat like reflexes he jumped back before any of the girls could touch him.

A guitar solo came up and Jason slid to the front of the stage, making it his moment to shine. It was at this moment that Dick locked eyes with Barbara a large grin forming on his face. 

They finished the song then the spotlight shined on Dick, who was now dripping with sweat “I’m not used to performing with a damn shirt on” Dick apologized

“Then take it of” an audience member shouted. Causing the rest of the Audience to clap in agreement. 

Dick chuckled “Sorry I made a promise. That person kept their promise so I intend to keep mine” he winked in Barbara’s direction. Nobody else in the audience realized it but Barbara, Stephanie and the rest of the Robins did.  
“Anyways, we have a special guest tonight. He’s gotten to be a close friend to the band so without further ado we will be performing together for the first time ever. Give it up for Harper!” He waved his hand

Roy came sprinting on stage a bass in hand. He passed it over to Dick who smiled as he stepped away from the microphone “You people look horny” he grinned

The crowd cheered loudly “Well lets get down to it. Jay, Dick hit it!” He pointed Dick and Jason began playing the beginning riff to one of Harper’s most popular songs. Tim kicked in on the keyboard, then Damian on Drums

“ Here she comes now sayin' Mony Mony  
Shoot 'em down turn around come on Mony” Roy sang

Damon and Tim played a beat to which the audience chanted “Get laid, Get Fucked!”

Roy smiled “Hey she give me love and I feel alright now” he belted

Dick smirked, playing his bass he continued toward the edge of the stage where Barbara was standing   
He knelt down so that they were at eye level as he played his Bass.

“Cause you make me feel, So good, so good, so good. So fine, so fine” Harper continued to sing

Dick puckered out his lips leaning forward, to which Barbara allowed him to keep leaning forward till he was less than an inch away from her lips. Then she took a step back causing Dick to almost face plant

He played it cool though, smirking and jumping back up

He reached out grabbing Barbara’s hand sneaking sliding her a note, then stepped back for his solo

“What’s it say?” Stephanie jumped up and down

Barbara opened the note “U+S come to my room after the show. exclusive party ”

Stephanie shook her head ”We are totally going”

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows ”I don't know what if it's not really a party”

”I don't care if it's a group bang. We are going” Stephanie demanded

Barbara grimiced ”I definitely won't want to go if it's that” 

Stephanie sighed ”Lets just go and if it's too much we will leave”

Barbara rolled her eyes ”Fine, but the first dick I see we are leaving” she looked back at Dick on stage ”No pun intended ” she smiled


	8. Chapter 8

“I cannot believe I let you talk me into this” Barbara groaned as they walked down the hall toward Dick and Jason’s hotel room. 

Stephanie smirked at her friend “Please after Dick’s closeout performance of Pour some Sugar on me, you cannot tell me you don’t want to see him

Barbara took a breath “Okay I admit his performance was...exciting “

“The way he rolled his hips” Stephanie sighed

Barbara smirked thinking back “Yeah......but like I said the second things get out of hand” she pointed

“I know” Stephanie held her hands up “We go back to our room “

They approached the door and looked at each other. Stephanie speaking first “Do we go in or?” 

Barbara knocked, not even a second later the door swung open revealing a man they didn’t recognize, clearly under the influence “Hey who ordered the chicks?” He yelled over his shoulder

Barbara and Stephanie rolled their eyes and continued in further.

“There’s Tim And Jason” Stephanie pointed to the couch a girl sat beside Tim, another in Jason’s lap then Roy was sitting beside Jason with a girl sitting next to him, her legs in his lap.

They were heading toward them when Barbara was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist “He baby, remember me” Jason Bard whispered horsely into her ear

Stephanie turned around furrowing her eyebrows

Barbara sucked in a lip “Yeah I do”

Jason Bard cracked a grin, leaning in toward her ear ”Figured you did, not many people forget me” he whispered

She squirmed 

”Barb, you okay?” Stephanie asked stepping forward

Bard held up a hand ”Blondie this is between the reporter and I, don't get yourself involved in something you know nothing about.” he grinned ”Theres plenty of musicians here babe, I'm sure one of them would like to show you a good time” he winked at Stephanie. 

In one quick motion Barbara slipped out of his grip flipping him over her shoulder and onto the ground. Earning attention from multiple people in the room

”Damn!” Damian appereard beside Stephanie and Barbara. ”How’d you learn how to do that?”

Barbara smiled ”My dad’s a cop, self defense was as important as learning to walk in his mind”

Damian grinned ”Remind me to give Grayson a heads up. Whys he messing with you anyways?”

Stephanie and Barbara exchanged glances

Damian's mouth fell agape ”Oh shit you and-” he pointed at Jason Bard who had made his way across the room, trying to play off the scene that had unfloded

He threw his head back in laughter ”You mean a cheesy pop singer was able to land you and Grayson can't! Oh this is gold, wait till I tell the boys”

Barbara shook her head ”It was early in my career, I'm more professional now”

Damian cocked his head to the side ”Tell me, did he write Sunglasses at night about you?” 

Stephanie giggled

Barbara rolled her eyes ”Wheres the booze in this place?” 

Damian pointed them in the right direction and the two walked off  
—————————————-  
Meanwhile Jason pushed himself into the mini kitchen of the hotel room that was blocked from the view of the rest of the room by a wall. 

He found Dick in the corner talking to Artemis  
“So I’m singing the song like I normally do bending backwards” Dick said “And this chick jumps out from the crowd, grabs my belt loops and almost-“

“Hey Dickie Boy!” Jason cuts in with a grin

Artemis smiled “Hey Jay” she waved

Jason sent her a nod “Dick-she’s here dude”

Dick’s eyes widened “She’s here? She actually came!”

Jason grinned “Yeah, she flipped Jason Bard over her shoulder. Dami is talking to her right now”

“Wait, What? Why would she flip the Sunglasses guy” Dick furrowed his eyebrows

Artemis got between the two boys “Wait, Who’s here?”

Jason smiled “The Rolling Stones chick, Dick’s got a thing for her but she’s playing hard to get”

Artemis nodded “Oh, she’s cute”

Dick smiled “Yeah. She is, I'm gonna go talk to her. Catcha later Arty”

There was a beat of awkward silence Jason glanced at Artemis “So what do ya say Me and you?”

Artemis shook her head “Jason I’m with Wally now”

He smiled “I know, he can join too. Hell I’ll go grab Roy and it’ll be a real party”

Artemis rolled her eyes “I’m good Jaybird.” She patted his chest “I’m sure you can find someone more than willing to join in on your fantasy though” she teased before walking off  
——————————————-  
Dick fixed his hair, glancing in the mirror, he did the “Rock on” signal to himself before moving toward the make shift bar where Barbara and Stephanie stood. 

“Hey glad you came” Dick smiled

Stephanie grinned “I’ll just leave you two.”

“Steph be care-“ Barbara began but stopped when she realized Stephanie had already gotten lost in the crowd.

Dick chuckled “She’ll be okay, my brothers I assure you have an eye on her”

Barbara rolled her eyes “That’s what I’m afraid of”

“That’s a good point” he smiled there was a beat of silence “You wore less” he poked her exposed stomach

Barbara nodded “And you wore-more” she took note of the awful long sleeved shirt he was still wearing “Seriously, has nobody pointed out how ugly that shirt is”

Dick grinned looking down at himself “What you got something against blue shirts with yellow pin stripes?”

Barbara shook her head “It’s the collar” she pointed

Dick wagged a finger “I’ll have you know this shirt was very popular in 1979”

“Which is probably when you bought it” Barbara rose an eyebrow teasingly 

He shot her a smile “Not denying that.”

Barbara laughed lightly “Your bandmates didn’t tell you it looked ridiculous before you went on stage?”

Dick rolled his eyes “They don’t care, back when we were in our super wild faze they let me snort Baby Powder thinking it was Coce”

Barbara’s eyes widened 

“Again, not something I’m proud of. Please give us some slack though . We were addicted to that crap” he pointed to the corner where a group was doing a line “It’s right infront of us and none of us have touched the crap in 6 months”

She smiled “Well you held up your end of the deal so you can take the shirt off” 

He smirked “You just wanna see me shirtless eh?”

She shook her head “You’re sweating up a storm and I feel bad”

Dick smiled and lifted up his shirt pulling it over his head “You have no idea how good that feels” he tossed the shirt off onto the floor. Not caring if it got trampled.

Barbara bit her lip, she’d be lying if she said he didn’t have an amazing body. She noticed a straight slightly risen line that went across his left 6 pack  
“What happened here “ she grazed a finger over his abdomen.

Dick sucked in a breath “I ugh” 

Barbara quickly pulled her finger back

“”Got in a fight, actually Tim and I were stopping a attack that was going on in one of the bars we used to perform at before we got a record deal” he smiled at the old memory “The guy was attacking his girlfriend cause she confronted him about something he did. Anyways, I got pushed down and skidded across a broken beer bottle. Hurt like hell.”

Barbara nodded “I bet”

Dick looked off to the side of the room “So tell me, why is Jason Bard grinning at us?”

She quickly peeked to see that Bard was indeed watching them “Ugh” she groaned “He was the first famous person I interviewed last year. I might of slept with him”

Dick’s eyes widened “Wait you and- you mean to tell me that Jason fucking Bard. The dude that sings that cheesy ass song that repeats the same lyrics over and over ‘I wear my sunglasses at night’ got to sleep with you. Yet I can’t get you to even kiss my cheek!”

“In your defense he’s the reason I have put up such a strong wall” she pointed 

Dick shook his head “I don’t believe it” he licked his lips “Is he making you uncomfortable?”

Barbara shrugged “As long as he doesn’t start talking to me”

A girl dressed in what looked like only a thong style Bikini approached Dick. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hey handsome, we’ve been waiting all night for you to let loose”

Dick shook out of her grip “Yeah? Listen sweetie I’m not interested”

She cocked her head to the side “You sure sexy” she played with the straps of her top

Dick nodded “I’m sure, there’s plenty of other musicians here that I’m sure won’t waste your time”

The girl shrugged “Suite yourself sexy” she patted his chest and walked away

“Groupies” Dick gave Barbara an award glance “Sorry about that- I Umm. Do you wanna go somewhere more private?”

Barbara narrowed her eyes “Like?”

He shrugged “Only place that’s coming to mind is the bathroom” he chuckled

Barbara looked at him 

“I swear I just wanna talk” he held his hands up in defense “Actually I want to show you something. You go ahead in there, I’ll knock 3 times”

She knew this was stupid but she did it she was sitting on the cold bathroom tile waiting for Dick’s knock unsure of what was going to happen. Maybe it was the buzz from the alcohol . Then the three knocks came. Quickly Barbara scurried over to the door, the tight skirt deeming hard to jump up in. She cracked the door open to meet Dick’s blue eyes. Opening the door wider she allowed him to come in. 

“Hey” he smiled closing the door, guitar strapped across his chest 

“Hey” she smiled sitting on the edge of the tub “So you wanted to show me your guitar?” She motioned to the instrument 

Dick smiled down at himself “Well” he dug into his pocket pulling out a folded up piece of paper “I wrote a song” he sat on the closed toilet across from her.

“You wrote a song?” She quirked an eyebrow 

He nodded handing the paper to her. Barbara looked it over “This looks like a ballad”

He nodded “Yeah, well that’s cause it is. I’m trying to convince Bruce to ask Selina to let us record it.” He positioned the guitar “Here Let me play just the chorus so you can hear it sung”

She nodded anticipating the private performance 

He strummed a light tune before letting his voice sing softly, while looking deeply into Barbara’s eyes “In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life  
I want to know what love is, I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me  
I want to know what love is, I want you to show me”

Barbara licked her lips, watching him set the guitar on the floor

“Well?” He asked tentatively 

A soft smile spread on her face “Dick it’s beautiful, Selina would be crazy not to let you record that”

He ran his fingers through his dark locks “Yeah? Well I guess I have you to thank. You inspired it 100%”

“M-Me?” Barbara stuttered, nobody had ever written a song about her before

Dick nodded “Of course “

They continued gazing into each other’s eyes, leaning closer and closer until.......

The door swung open revealing Wally West “Dick!”

“Dude! Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something “ Dick groaned

Barbara jumped back almost falling into the empty tub until Dick caught her

Wally shook his head “Sorry man but I thought you should know Damian lit himself on fire”

“Fire!?” Barbara’s eyes widened 

Dick let out a long groan “Ugh not again” and just like that he was rushing out of the bathroom to save his younger brother


	9. Chapter 9

After pushing herself out of the stuffy-er Smoky hotel room Barbara made her escape to her and Stephanie’s hotel room.

She stuck the key in the hole turning it, then immediately shutting the door when she saw what was inside. Stephanie was rolling around in the sheets with a very naked Tim Drake. Not only that Jason and Roy were rolling around on her bed.  
She sighed, the hallway was empty so she walked down a little bit then sat down on the green carpet resting up against the beige wall.

She was exhausted, but honestly she wasn’t sure if she wanted to sleeping in her bed after. Well what ever the 4 of them were doing in the hotel room was over.

“Penny for your thoughts?” A newly familiar voice spoke

Barbara looked up to meet Dick’s eyes. He had slipped on one of his trademark cut off T-shirt’s

“Steph,Tim,Roy And Jason are having a love fest in my room” She pointed

Dick nodded “May I?” He asked pointing to the space beside her. Barbara nodded and shifted so he had more room “Not the first or probably the last time they pull something like that. I’m just glad it’s not my room this time” he chuckled “Then again the party is in my room so I can’t go to bed now even if I wanted to.”

Barbara smiled “Hows Damian?”

Dick chuckled “He’s fine, once again this isn’t the first time he’s done this. Dami has a weird obsession with lighting things on fire”

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows

“Why do you think he has the shortest hair out of all of us?” Dick patted down his long hair for dramatization “Damian’s hair used to be the longest till a show in Iowa, he decided to use a blow torch on stage. His hair caught fire , I had to take off my jacket and put it out. Then Bruce had Alfred fix it to the best of his ability.”

Dick shook his head “Selena was pissed about that one, said it would ruin the look now that we had a guy with really short hair”

Barbara flashed him a smile “ Well I personally like who you are becoming”

Dick looked toward her “Yeah? Well before we got interrupted. You were gonna tell me more about the song?

Barbara felt bashful “Yeah , it-it’s one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard” she paused thinking of the lyrics she had read “But are they all true, do you really feel that way?—-about me? “

Dick bowed his head “Of course, Barbara I know I’ve only known you a couple days but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. When you’re with me I feel safe, and good, I make wise decision. You can ask Bruce, he says I’ve been on my best behavior this week. You make me a better person Barbara”

She smiled “Thank you”

They sat there in comfortable silence till Dick spoke “So you and Jason Bard?”

Barbara rolled her eyes “Please don’t remind me”

Dick held his hands up “Hey it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. It’s just—-seriously him? You won’t even kiss me but you hooked up with the guy that sings a song about wearing Sunglasses at night?”

Barbara smiled “It was early in my career, he was one of the first famous people I interviewed. He seduced me I guess you could say. I regretted it almost immediately, he is the reason I have a such a strong front”

“Gee I guess I should thank him” he joked 

Barbara laughed “Hey I like you, you’re really sweet and nice and nothing like I expected”

“What did you expect?” Dick asked

Barbara shrugged “The old you. Someone I had to be a hard ass around”

Dick smiled “Yeah crazy, I used to break so many laws yet if I wasn’t singing I’d be a cop”

“Seriously?” Barbara’s eyes widened

Dick nodded

“My dads a cop, actually a commissioner” she explained

A wide smile spread on Dick’s face “No way you’re a cops kid?”

Barbara nodded “I’ve been training in self defense since I was 9”

Dick chuckled “That’s awesome”

Barbara yawned

Dick looked at her 

“Hey if you-I mean if your comfortable with it you can rest on my shoulder”

Barbara smiled contemplating for only a second before she rested her head on his shoulder and drifting off to sleep  
———————————————-  
Barbara woke up to a flash in her face

Blinking her eyes till they cleared up Stephanie came into view

“Morning sleepy head” Stephanie smiled

Barbara groaned “Gee thanks, you had fun last night didn’t you?”

Stephanie bit her lip “Yeah well I can say the same for you” her eyes shifted to Dick beside her who was waking up. Apparently in the night they had shifter to lying on the hotel hallway floor, Dick’s arms wrapped around her while she was snug in against his chest.

“Morning” he mumbled

Barbara quickly jumped up “Good Morning, ummm thanks for Ugh letting me use your shoulder last night.” She mentally face palmed

Dick smiled “Anytime sweetie.” He pushed himself up “I better get back to my room and check out the damage”

Barbara nodded “I better go get my stuff together, ya know work. Interviews and such”

Dick nodded “See ya around” he saluted before heading down the hall

Stephanie was smiling at Barbara “What happened last night?”

Barbara shrugged “Nothing, we just fell asleep. Unlike you who had an orgy in our hotel”

Stephanie followed Barbara to the room “It wasn’t an orgy” she paused “Okay maybe it was a little bit, but not totally” she smiled

Barbara opened the door smiling 

“Something else happened” Stephanie observed

Barbara bit her lip “Okay, he wrote me a song”

Stephanie’s eyes widened “Dick Grayson wrote a song about you?”

Barbara nodded “And it’s a really pretty song.”  
She looked over noticing Stephanie changing ”Where are you going?”

Stephanie pulled up her pants “The Robins rehearsal for the concert. Tim invited me”

Barbara smiled “I forgot to even ask how your night was”

Stephanie grinned “Let’s just say it was amazing. “ she sighed blissfully “Anyways, you should totally come.”

Barbara shook her head, “I would but. I got an interview” she said buttoning up her blouse

Stephanie smiled “Oh? And what exciting singer are you interviewing this morning”

Barbara rolled her eyes “Jason Bard”

Stephanie grimaced “Can’t you like-cancel it or something “

Barbara shook her head “No can do”

“He’s an ass, and you’re going to interview him alone? Remember you flipped him over your shoulder last night” Stephanie pointed with a smile

Barbara sighed “I completely forgot about that. But still,” she tucked in her shirt. Her outfit choice, a long black skirt, white button up blouse and dress pants. With simple gold stud earrings. She’d straighten her hair after she grabbed a cup of coffee she figured “Glad I asked him to meet me in the hotel lobby for our interview” she looked in the mirror and began applying make up.

Stephanie pulled her hair into a bun “Well the boys rehearsal doesn’t start for 2 hours. Maybe you’ll be done by then” she suggested

“Why are you getting ready so early than?” Barbara asked

Stephanie smiles “I’m going to Tim’s room to hang out for a bit. We’re gonna watch the new Patrick Swayze flick “ she explained 

Barbara nodded and watched her leave, a while later she went down stairs. But as she was exiting the elevator she jumped when someone wrapped their arm around her shoulder causing her to jump

“Wally! Where? Where did you come from?” She asked confused looking around

Wally laughed “Im and Olympic medal track rubber-Im fast. Anyways a Little Birdy told me someone was interviewing a certain jerky singer and that you may need back up baby doll”

She could see Jason sitting across the way waiting for their interview to begin 

“Who?” She asked

He smiled “When Steph got to the boys room I was just leaving from the party last night. She told Tim about it, Tim told Dick and Dick couldn’t be here cause he has to be at rehearsals so- he asked me to sit back from a distance and if you gave a signal I'd sweep in and save you” he rubbed her shoulder

Barbara rolled her eyes ”Tell your best friend that I can handle myself”

Wally nodded ”Oh, he knows that. He just wants to make sure you're comfortable”

Barbara sighed ”I guess you're right” she looked at her watch. ”Okay if I hold up two fingers it means to come over”

Wally nodded ”Ill be over there” he pointed to a far corner of the lobby

Barbara watched him leave before making her way to Jason Bard.

The interview went off without a hitch. Turns out flipping Jason over her shoulder made him realize she wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

As she made her way back to the elevators Wally quickly made his way back to her. ”Where you heading off in such a hurry doll?”

She pushed the number for her floor, Wally stood beside her. ”I have somewhere else to be and since I finished the interview early can go”

Wally glanced at his watch ”The Robins rehearsal starts in 45 minutes. And it's a 30 minute drive. Could this be the place you need to be?”

Barbara shrugged ”Whats it to ya?”

”Ya know, Dick is notorious for being shirtless. I bet he’ll be shirtless for the rehearsal. He gets really hot and sweaty” Wally grinned

Barbara shrugged watching the Elevator floors move up

Walt grinned ”He’ll probably have a bandana around his head to keep his hair out of his face, I bet it'll be purple. Maybe some grey sweatpants.”

”I never said I was going to The Robins rehersal” she pointed

Wally shrugged ”Never said you wernt”

”Isn't your girlfriend the mega pop star Artemis, probably looking for you?” she tried changing the subject

Wally wasn't letting her off that easy ”Yeah probably, just like Dick Grayson the sexy lead singer of one of the nations biggest rock bands will definitely be looking for you at rehersal”

The doors opened and Barbada stepped out ”Goodbye West”

”Make my best friend’s day Gordon” he shouted before the elevator doors closed


	10. Chapter 10

Barbara approached the theater dressed in a bralette top and high wasted acid wash denim shorts along with a pair of black converse sneakers. Her hair down in long loose waves. The rehearsal had already began as she could her singing while she got closer to the stage. It wasn’t The Robins practicing though. It was Kryptonian Starship. She flashed her backstage pass to the guard and continued walking. She saw Stephanie standing next to Tim. Both of them were watching Kryptonian Starship rehearse 

Barbara grinned striding forward poking her friend in the side causing her to jump “Barb! You made it.” Stephanie smiled “Dance with me” she grabbed Barbara’s hands before she could protest and spun her around

“And we can build this dream together, sing this song forever nothing’s gonna stop us now!” They sang as Barbara and Stephanie giggled dancing together.

Her waist was grabbed and she was pulled into the arms of Dick Grayson. “Dick” she smiled

He sent her his million dollar grin “You came! How’d your interview with Jason Bard go?” He released her but still kept his hands on her arms 

Barbara shrugged “You haven’t asked Wally yet?” 

He chuckled “Well its not like I can automatically talk to Wally and ask my spy how it went. The nearest payphone is at the restaurant next door” he thumbed

Barbara nodded “Well if you must know it went as well as it could. He answered my questions and didn’t hit on me. The interview ended and I came here”

“To see me.” He grinned

Barbara shook her head “No to listen to all the acts performing. It’s for my article”

“And to see me “ Dick winked

Barbara smiled in return “Maybe a little bit to see you” she admitted as she leaned forward toward him but stopped “Daddy?” She whispered

Dick looked puzzled but before he could ask she had moved and was walked around him. Dick turned to see her running toward one of the officers helping with the event. They immediately embraced each other in a tight hug

“Damn dude, you lost her to an old man cop” Jason (Todd) spoke stepping up beside him

Dick looked toward him “Im pretty sure that’s her actual father.”

“Really?” Jason furrowed his eyebrows then grinned “Damn dude you got a thing for the New York police commissioners daughter?” He pointed at the badge on Barbara’s dads chest “That’s kinky “

Dick rolled his eyes “Does everything have to be kinky to you?”

Jason smiled throwing his hands up “What can I say? I see opportunities everywhere “ he nudged Dick. 

He rolled his eyes “Is that 5 hickies on your neck?” Dick tilted his head

Jason rubbed his neck “Yeah, can’t tell you who they’re from though” he chuckled taking a swig from his bottle of Jack Danials “Want some?” He offered

Dick shook his head “No thanks I’m good”

He noticed that Barbara’s dad had gone back to his work and Barbara was now having a conversation with Stephanie and Artemis who had finished rehearsing her set number 45 minutes prior.   
He looked to the side and took notice of The Police——not the real police. The band which consisted of members Victor Stone,Jaimie Reyes and Biron Markov along with the honorary member Kaldur. On New Years they would be singing their new song “Every Breath you Take” When he saw Biron nudge Victor and point at Barbara while both their eyes wondering along her exposed body Dick found himself moving forward toward Stephanie and Barbara.

He slipped off his shirt and nudged her “Here take this” he said softly

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows “Why? “ she said slowly

Stephanie smiled “Oh Barb, a hot rockstar is wanting you to wear his shirt. You rock that shit girl”

Dick chuckled “She’s not wrong, sometimes I like to toss my shirts into the audience and they all attack it like a pack of hyenas. I swear it’s torn into 100 pieces by the time they’re done fighting over it”  
He held his black tank top up even higher.  
It was one from last years tour. Black with the bands logo on the front and their tour dates on the back 

Barbara shook her head “It smells like cigarettes and sweat”

Dick could see that he wasn’t getting through to her so he leaned in close. “The Police are checking you out, and I’m not talking about the law enforcement “

Barbara looked over at the group where Jamie Reyes and Kaldur had joined in on the gawking 

Reluctantly she took the shirt and slipped it on “Thanks” she said with embarrassment 

Artemis grinned “Well aren’t you turning into quiet the gentlemen Dick Grayson” she teased

Dick nodded sticking hands into his pocket “Well you know she-I’ve gotten to know her and she’s not that kinda girl.”

Barbara smirked “Oh really and if you know me so well what kinda girl am I?”

He shrugged “A different kind of one”

They smiled at each other 

Artemis’ voice drew them out “Well there’s something you can put in your article Ms. Gordon, Dick Grayson. Former man whore turned gentleman. There’s hope for everyone. Speaking of gentlemen my boyfriend said he should be here around this time so I need to go give him a pass. See you guys” she waved before walking off

Dick shook his head “You don’t have to put that in your article” 

Stephanie smiled “Do you want her to?”

He shrugged “She can put whatever she wants in her article. Whatever she writes I’m sure it’ll be good “ he looked up at her making her breath catch.

“Mister Grayson” Alfred ran up to them out of breath 

Dick turned his head “What is it Alfred?” He asked

“Mister.Damian has gotten drunk again.” He explained

Dick shrugged “So what else is new?” He reached for the package of cigarettes in his pocket 

Alfred shook his head “Him and Mister Jason have climbed the banisters and are planning to jump ontop of The Outfield while they rehearse and start a fight”

Stephanie and Barbara furrowed their eyebrows “Your brothers are going to attack a super young band “ Barbara asked

Stephanie nodded “Aren’t Bart Allen, Billy Batson and Garfield Logan all under 18?”

Alfred nodded “Now you see the problem. If they do this and the press gets ahold of it they’ll call them child abusers”

Barbara could feel Stephanie staring at her 

“What?” She rose an eyebrow

Stephanie shrugged “Nothing” she smiled walking away

Barbara went on continuing with her interviews and watching the rehearsals 

Dick along with the rest of the Robins had a break between their rehearsals. They had been performing their song “Bad Medicine” for the past 10 minutes which could be strenuous on his vocal cords. But the whole time he and Barbara has been exchanging glances he while she stood offstage. He had planned to go right to her but was stopped when 2 people stepped in front of him

“Kori?” Dick said surprised. His ex fiancé-he wasn’t going to lie. She looked great. She was a playboy model after all. She had on a black v neck short sleeved shirt tucked into her high waisted shorts that were almost identical to the ones Barbara was wearing. Her very long red hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Even in flat sandals she was still taller than him. But Dick was taller than the man standing beside her

 

Kori smiled “Hello Richard it’s been a while” 

Dick nodded “Yeah a year ago when you—-“ he stopped talking he wasn’t going to talk about her sleeping with his band mate as payback for him cheating in front of who he knew was her new person. “I heard about the marriage” he said putting on a smiled

Kori nodded “Yes Richard I’d like you to meet Tom, Tom this is Richard”

Is an introduction even needed for meeting Tom Cruise? Dick thought, Risky Business was one of the hottest movies of the summer last year. But Dick held a hand anyways to the man

“Dick Grayson” Tom spoke with smile “I gotta day I’m a big fan you guys rock!” He did the Rock On symbol and stuck his tongue out. 

Dick chuckled awkwardly “Yeah, I like your movies too” 

He looked over and saw that Barbara was talking to Conner, Clark, John And Kara of Kryptonian Starship . He hoped Kori hadn’t seen her yet. She would realize the shirt Barbara was wearing was his right away because of his signature cut of sleeve look. He didn’t want Kori to think Barbara was “Just another Groupie” or another one of his flings. Barbara didn’t deserve to be thought of as such

“So what brings you backstage at the rehearsal? I thought if you came you’d be here for the actual concert.” Dick tried to continue the small talk. 

Kori shrugged “We we’re bored and Tom can pretty much get in wherever he wants so we thought we would check everything out before the crowds on New Years”

Tom nodded “Ya know enjoy the music before the craziness” 

Dick smiled “That’s a great idea. Well I won’t keep you from having fun” he paused “And Kori” he said softly

She looked at him 

“I’m truly sorry for everything I did to you. You didn’t deserve that, I was a terrible person and honestly back when I was doing it I didn’t care that what I was doing was hurting you” 

She looked at him with pierced lips

“And I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I cheated on you countless times, laughed at you, ditched you for dates to drink and do drugs , ignored you and many other things. I’m working on bettering myself and just know for the rest of my life I will feel horrible for what I did. And I’m happy you were able to move on from me and find happiness in Tom” he waved toward Tom Cruise 

Tom smiled “Thank you Dick”

Dick nodded “Just treat her right she deserves it”

He nodded “I intend to”

They walked away, Dick took a swig of water and was preparing to approach Barbara when Bruce stepped in front of him this time.

“Dick you are back on stage” he attempted to redirect him 

Dick sighed “Can it wait?”

Bruce shook his head “You are rehearsing ‘Kickstart my heart’ that set will have flames so it needs as much rehearsal as possible”

Dick reached up touching his throat of ‘Bad Medicine’ was strenuous on his vocal cords ‘Kickstart My heart’ was murder.  
He let out a disappointed breath and followed Bruce back to the stage

Barbara finished talking to Kryptonian Starship and stepped forward standing beside Stephanie and watched The Robins begin their new set.  
Damian slaying it on the drums  
Jason going to town on the guitar  
Tim shredding it on the bass  
And Dick giving his all into the microphone   
“When I get high I get high on speed  
Top fuel funny car's A drug for me  
My heart, my heart  
Kick start my heart  
Always got the cops Coming after me  
Custom built bike doing 103  
My heart, my heart  
Kick start my heart” he sang or more so screamed

Stephanie smiled “In all seriousness, what are you thinking about Dick?”

Barbara shrugged “Honestly I’m debating, his job it’s....it’s not one of commitment . And yeah he seems like he’s changed but—-I have a career and he has a career both of which require us to travel a lot. And I don’t want just hook ups” 

Stephanie nodded “I understand that, you aren’t that type of girl” they watched the boys performing “But you gotta admit he does look good”

Barbara smiled “Those black leather pants to compliment his butt don’t they?” 

Both girls let out a small laugh


	11. Chapter 11

“Might as well JUMP” John Constantine, the lead singer of Van Halen sang as he proceeded to jump off the amp

The Robins were bust having a meeting of some sorts with their producer, while Stephanie had walked off to go talk to Roy Harper. Leaving Barbara standing by herself backstage

The red head head who she recognized as Kori Anders approached her

“Hello” the beautiful woman said with a smile plastered on her face

Barbara nodded “Hi how are you?”

Kori nodded “Good, I’m Kori.” She reached out a hand.

Barbara took it shaking it. “Barbara Gordon.”

“Oh I know you, whenever my monthly issue of Rolling Stone comes in the mail I always skim through it to find articles written by you. You’re their best writer”

Barbara shook her head “I don’t know about that. I work with many talented people. But thank you for the compliment” 

Kori nodded eyeing Barbara. “Interesting shirt”

“Yeah” She took a breath of course Kori knew it was Dick’s. She was engaged to him for crying out loud and the cut off sleeves was Dick’s trademark. Not to mention the shirt smelt like a Rockstar.....was that even a scent? Barbara looked back at Kori “Don’t get the wrong idea”

The taller red headed women rose an eyebrow “Meaning? “

Barbara released a breath “I haven’t done anything with Dick what so ever. We’ve become friends over the past couple day. But- that’s it. I came wearing some fairly revealing clothing for my interviews today...it makes the performers more open” she explained

Kori nodded signaling for her to continue 

“And I guess Dick didn’t like the way some of the other rockers were checking me out so he put this shirt on me” Barbara defended

Kori made this face of disbelief “Dick Grayson wanting a girl to show LESS clothing” she laughed lightly “Wow hell must have froze over”

“I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea” Barbara said quietly

The model smiled “Not going to lie I did” then she rested a hand on her chest “I’m just relieved that my favorite writer isn’t some groupie that sleeps with every band she interviews”

It was Barbara’s turn to chuckle lightly “Oh definitely not “

The girls had good laugh then Tom walked up “Hey babe ready to go?” He asked resting a hand on Kori’s upper back.

She flashed him a smile “Of course babe, it was nice meeting you Barbara” she waved. “Can’t wait to read this article” she said over her shoulder before walking off

Meanwhile The Robins were in a nearby room talking to Selina. Dick was standing in front of Bruce and Selina. The rest of the boys were on the couch. Jason was chugging a bottle of Jack Danials, Damian was smoking and Tim was lying across both their laps asleep.

“Come on Selina. Would you at least read it?” Dick pleaded

Selina shook her head “You lost me at ballad “

Dick sighed “The guys have read it and Bruce you read it-you said it’s good!” He urged

Bruce held his hands up “Im staying out of this”

“Smart boy” Selina purred then turned back to Dick

He looked down at his song, the one he had written for Barbara. A song he’d never felt so strongly for “Tim wrote a ballad. You changed it. You made it so it wasn’t nearly as meaningful. But some of our fans still loved it, they saw the meaning and loved the softness “

Selina shook her head “I didn’t change it that much”

“His sisters name is Cassandra you changed it to Christian. That’s a pretty big change. And you made it upbeat” Dick argued “The fans want ballads”

Selina shook her head “The answer stays at no Grayson. Now why don’t you get yourself some powder to sniff”

Bruce’s eyes widened “Umm sweetie they stopped doing that months ago”

Selina held a hand to her chest “You did” she reached out a hand “Good boys “ she patted Dick’s cheek

Dick groaned “Please Selina, just one Ballad. I know this song will be a hit”

“No, look I produce most of the acts that are here today. I know what sells do not tell me what will or won’t be a hit” she wagged a finger “You don’t see The Police, Van Halen or Roy Harper doing a Ballad”

Dick shrugged “You produce Artemis and Kryptonian Starship, they do Ballads and top the charts.”

Selina narrowed her eyes “Yeah but they don’t top as high as The Robins, my answer stands. You will preform ‘Talk Dirty to me’ to ring in the new year understood?”

He could tell she was getting mad, and considering she was not only dating his adoptive father but also signed his checks he reluctantly nodded his head

“Good boy” she pinched his cheek “This is why you’re my favorite” she teased then turned to Bruce “Come on Brucey, lets leave your boys for a while and we can go play” she pulled him away 

Dick watched them still clutching his song in his hands. 

“Awe is Loverboy sad he can’t sing his song he wrote for his lady friend?” Jason cooed over his shoulder spilling alcohol on him in the process 

Dick turned shoving him “Can it Jay”

Jason grinned “Ya know the door was open” he pointed to where they could see out of the room. 

“So” Dick shrugged

Jason finished off his bottle of whiskey “Well while you were arguing with Ms.Kyle, I saw Barbie out there talking to a certain playboy model that you used to be rather close to”

Dick’s jaw dropped “Babs was talking to Kori?”

“Yup!” Jason smirked popping the P

Dick sighed “I gotta go find Babs”

He pushed away from his brothers and back out into the concert hall

It took some searching but he finally got to her, sitting on an old amp, writing in her notepad . He smiled as he approached her “Mind if I sit here?” He asked

She looked up at him and smiled scooting over “Sure” she patted the small space.

He sat beside her, both very close since Amps aren’t exactly designed for sitting 

“You smell like whiskey “ she said after a couple minutes of silence 

Dick bit his lip “Jason spilled some on me when he was telling me-“ he stoop talking

She looked at him tilting her head “ Telling you what?”

Okay Grayson now or never. You could do this, I mean come on. You’ve slept with countless girls. Why was this one-   
Oh she was looking at him and her eyes were shinning , how did she make her eyes shine like that? “When he told me he saw you and Kori talking”

Barbara nodded “I see, well if you wanted to know what we were talking about- she was letting me know that she enjoys my writing “ 

Dick nodded “Oh good” he rubbed his hands awkwardly 

“Get it Dickie!” A voice boomed 

Dick looked over his shoulder to see his band mates approaching, Jason being the one to make them known.

Dick let out a groan “Please ignore any shit they might say.” He whispered to Barbara, she shot him a smile in response 

“Why won’t you just fuck my brother?” Damian asked with his arms crossed “I mean look at him, he has the face, he’s sexy, cool and the best guy in the whole band” 

Dick rolled his eyes “Dami.”

Damian shook his head “I mean come on the guy has been trying to get in your pants for days now. You owe him something”

“She doesn’t owe me anything “ Dick narrowed his eyes . 

Damian held his hands up in defense 

“You’ve changed buddy boy” Jason sighed

Dick shrugged “Tim’s changed “ he pointed

Damian shook his head “Yeah but Tim is still getting laid” he pointed out

Tim smiled “Speaking of, babe where is your Stephanie?”

Barbara rolled her eyes “She was walking around with Artemis and Wally last I saw her”

Tim nodded “Score!” He congratulated himself before walking of to find the blonde.

“What’s it a score for?” Barbara asked looking up at the boys

All four of them shrugging

Jason smacked Damian in the back of the head. In retaliation Damian lunged at him, both of them began fighting.

Dick took a deep breath “Barbara do you-would you want to- can we go for a walk?”

She smiled “Yeah let’s go” she tucked her notebook into her bag and began walking 

Dick fiddled with his hands, wondering if he should attempt to hold her hand or just put them at his sides 

This was insane, what was it about this girl that made him so nervous? He hadn’t been this nervous around a female since he was 13.

Ultimately he decided to keep his hands at his sides. “So how’s the article coming along?” He asked

Barbara shrugged “Pretty good, I’m missing home . Ready for New Years to be here already”

Dick nodded “Same” he wiped his forehead of sweat

She watched him “How are you sweating in the middle of winter, wearing nothing but leather pants?”

“The Heater in here is set pretty high, you should know that Miss.Hardly wore any clothing here .” Dick teased

Barbara smiled “That’s true. How are the pants feeling?”

Dick rolled his eyes “The honest truth? Cause it’s kinda vulgar”

Barbara grinned “I’m a grown girl I can take it.”

“My man bits are sticking to my thighs and driving me insane!” He tugged at his crotch 

Barbara laughed 

He noticed her bite her lip 

“Wanna help?” He teased 

She rolled her eyes, bumping shoulders with him. 

He bumped her back

They walked in silence for a couple seconds “I showed Selina the song I wrote” he spoke after a while

Barbara smiled “And?”

He shook his head “She heard the word balled and said absolutely not, wouldn’t even look at it” he sighed kicking an empty water bottle someone had thrown to the ground “You would think she’s screwing my manager, maybe she’d be more open but nope.” He sighed

“Why can’t you guys sing one pretty song? Why do all your songs have to be about sex, drugs and drinking? She manages other people who sing soft songs.”Barbara reminded

Dick nodded “I basically told her the same thing. Softest song she’s ever let us record was the one Tim wrote, but like I said. She changed his sisters name and made it upbeat.”

“Plus it I implies sex” she waved a finger “The song you wrote doesn’t”

Dick looked up in thought “You’re right, I didn’t even think of that. Maybe if I rework the song” he began pulling the paper out of his pocket but Barbara grabbed his hand

“Don’t “ she stopped him

He looked up at her “Why?”

“Cause Dick I absolutely love the song you wrote. It’s perfect exactly the way it is.” She said softly

He smiled and looked down at her hands still rested ontop of his “But Selina won’t let me record it.”

Barbara shrugged “Who says the world needs to hear it? You guys have so many songs and I know you’re getting ready to head back to the studio to record a new album after New Years”

Dick nodded, taking a chance he moved his hand so it was holding Barbara’s. To his pleasure she didn’t move

“That song is too beautiful to change” she said softly

Dick smirked “Well it was inspired by a beautiful girl”

They began to move in closer and closer until

“DON’T TALK TO ME!” A female voice screeched. Barbara knew that voice

AWE COME ON STEPH!” A male voice pleaded, Dick knew that voice. 

“Tim I don’t want you near me!” Stephanie yelled

By now bath Dick and Barbara had moved away from each other and looked toward their friends who were coming toward them. Well Stephanie was coming toward them. Tim was following behind 

“It didn’t use to mean anything but now it does mean something” Tim said 

Stephanie walked up to Barbara, her winter coat already on. “Barbara can we go?” Her arms were crossed and tears were streaming down her face

Barbara nodded “Of course” she looked over her shoulder at Dick, Tim had already stormed off grumbling in the process  
“Let me just give him his shirt back” Barbara reached for the hem of the shirt 

“No, keep it. It looks better on you” he smiled

She smiled back “I better take care of her” she mouthed

Dick nodded “I’ll try talking to my brother” He thumbed

Barbara nodded “I’ll see you soon?”

He smiled back “I wouldn’t have it any other way”


	12. Chapter 12

Barbara found Stephanie in the woman's restroom. She ended up having to crawl under the dirty bathroom floor to get under the stall to Stephanie.

”hey” Barbara looked at her friend

Stephanie was looking at her tear stained face in the mirror ”Im so stupid” she shook her head

Barbara walked toward her ”What happened?” she questioned

Stephanie sighed “We ran into this girl that I guess Tim had slept with and she was a groupie then she assumed I was one too “

“Can you blame her?” Barbara muttered. Stephanie finally turned to look at her “Sorry” she held her hands up “I mean I ran into Kori and she assumed that same thing “

The blonde finally looked at her “Really?”

Barbara nodded “I mean I quickly told her I wasn’t, but yeah. If you are serious about being with Tim you’ll have to accept that, this kinda stuff will happen for a long time.”

Stephanie sighed “I guess I probably over reacted huh?”

“Maybe a tiny bit. Come on let’s go find him” Barbara waived

“Wait” Stephanie stopped her “Crawl back out under the stall I’ll be out after I pee”

Barbara rolled her eyes but did, as she did “Shit”

“What” Stephanie called from the bathroom stall

Barbara looked at her wrist, a large toothpick was sticking out “I got a toothpick stuck in my wrist from crawling on the dirty ass floor”

She heard Stephanie laugh “I’m sorry that’s gross but also funny”

“I’m going to see if I can find tweezers” Barbara excused stepping out   
———  
Jason let out a puff of smoke from his blunt letting out a sigh

“Mind if I take a hit?” 

Jason looked up to see Roy “For you? Never” he flashed him a smile handing him the blunt, Roy plopped down beside him.

He took a hit and handed it back to Jason “So what is the 4-10 with the Robins?” Roy asked

Jason chuckled “Let’s see, Timbers pissed of the blonde chick he’s been digging cause some groupie that I guess he fucked back in Manhattan last year approached them, Dickie is still hard over this Barbie chick, Damian was trying to injure those Kids from The Outfield cause they annoy him so Bruce is trying to tame him. And me? I’m just being the good one.”

Roy laughed “Since when are you the good one?”

“You should know better than anyone I’m the good one” he winked

Roy’s eyes widened “Jay! Not here!! Someone could hear you.”

Jason shook his head “Nobody is paying attention, not like I said anything dirty anyways......” 

There was a small beat of silence when Roy spoke up “I saw Artemis with her boyfriend that golden Olympic fast kid. I haven’t seen her since.....remember , you-me- her.”

Jason chuckled “Now who’s talking dirty? But yeah that was fun. She definitely wouldn’t be up to it now. Her and red seem pretty monogamous “ he hit the blunt “Wanna finish it off?” He offered Roy who nodded. 

———  
Barbara was walking along the walkway holding her wrist, unsuccessful in finding a pair of tweezers when a familiar face began approaching her. 

“Why the long face Red Babe?” Dick smirked

Barbara rolled her eyes at the nickname “I got a toothpick stuck in my wrist and nobody at this place seems to of heard of tweezers.”

He laughed lightly “May I?” 

She nodded allowing him to take her hand she watched him examine the splinter. “Ouch!” She yelped when he touched the wooden stick

Dick rolled his eyes “Oh don’t be a baby”

“It hurts, it’s stuck in me now you.” She rebutted

Dick shook his head “It’s just a tiny toothpick”

Barbara rolled her eyes “It’s a hard -long foreign object stuck in a delicate area of skin”

He laughed “You make it sound so sexy” he waggled his eyebrows 

Barbara narrowed her eyebrows and attempted to pull her arm back when he stopped her “I’m sorry, I’ll help you.” He gently tugged on the exposed toothpick side “Man it’s really in there isn’t it?”

She nodded 

“Okay Imma do something but don’t freak out” he said slowly holding her wrist in one hand then bringing his mouth to her wrist before putting his teeth on the toothpick, pulling it out gently 

“Wow that’s a big one” Dick held the pick up 

Barbara took it from him nodding “Yeah”

He brought her wrist to his lips again placing a kiss to it “All better” he smiled patting her hand. “So you talk to Stephanie?”

Barbara nodded “You talk to Tim?”

He nodded “Yeah, old groupie drama.....it happens. Honestly Tim might of not even been the one she slept with. Could’ve been anyone. He has no recollection of that night and most groupies are with so many dudes they can’t even keep track of who they are with. She just saw Tim and Stephanie cozied up and wanted a fight.”

Barbara nodded “That’ll help Stephanie feel a little better if he explains that.” 

Dick looked at her, admiring the way she tucked her hair behind her ear “Hey wanna-“

Then she heard the next band practicing on stage. “Oh My God Heart is performing!!!” She grabbed Dick’s hand and pulled him to the off stage area.  
Dinah Lance,Helena,Kendra Saunders and Dawn Granger where the ladies who made up the all girl Rock Band Heart

“Barbara Gordon a fangirl?? I didn’t think it was possible” Dick teased her excitement

Barbara deterred her eyes from the stage for a second to look at him “They are in an all male dominated genre, refusing to break down and be pop. They are amazing.” She eyed him “Please tell me you aren’t one of these rockers who think girls can’t sing Rock and Roll.” She crossed her arms.

Dick quickly shook his head “Of course not, more power to them. Barracuda was a great song. They are some talented ladies. I actually grew up with Dawn, I helped them sign on with Selena.” He pointed to the girl on guitar

Barbara nodded and watched as they switched songs. She jumped when the beginning beat started, swaying her hips. She looped her arms around Dick’s neck, he smiled placing his hands on her hips 

“It was a rainy night when he came into sight, standing by the road. No umbrella, no coat” Dinah’s voice sang

Dick grinned nervously “What are you doing”

She smiled “This is my favorite song” she paused “All I wanna do is make love to you, say you will, you want me too!” She. Sang along off key

Causing Dick to smile. Being daring he tugged her closer to him as they danced 

“Well I came to find you to see if you got that stick out of your hand” a voice spoke halfway through pulling them apart

Barbara looked at Stephanie “But I see you did.” She added

Dick nodded “I ummm got it out, with my teeth”

Tim who was beside Stephanie nodded “I’ve heard Dick is good with his mouth”

Dick looked at Barbara and waggled his eyebrows she rolled her eyes smiling pushing him back “Glad to see you two made up” Barbara pointed 

Stephanie smiles toward Tim “Yeah we did”  
———  
Damian was lying in the couch smoking a cigarette. Bruce reached over taking it from him

“What the hell!” Damian sat up

Bruce put out the cigarette “I’ve told you I don’t like you smoking these things”

Damian rolled his eyes lying back again “If only you knew all the things I’ve done.” He mumbled 

Bruce shook his head “Damian right now I’m speaking as your father, not your manager. You are only 18 and doing so much to destroy your body. Don’t you want to live to be my age or older?”

Damian chuckled “Father you sound like a prude”

Bruce whipped his head around “What do you mean by that? You were about to drop a 20lb sand bag on a 16 year old guitar player all because you said his song annoys you?”

“It does” Damian shrugged

Bruce shook his head then looked toward Alfred “Have you seen the other boys lately?”

Alfred shook his head “I have not sir.”

He let out a groan “Damian walk with Alfred and I while we search for your bandmates. Before one of them burns down the venue, causes a drug bust or starts a orgy again.”

Damian jumped up “I’m not a child. Why do I have to follow you?”

Alfred sent Damian a glare

“Fine I’ll walk with you guys” Damian mumbled, obeying orders


End file.
